Rise and Fall: Miguel de Fidio
by Vermone
Summary: Part 1 in a look at some of the most violent characters in the GTA world and their rise to fame: Caught in the crossfire of a powerful family feud and incurring the wrath of an irate inspector, this Liberty City story details Miguel de Fidio's epic fight.
1. Chapter 1: The Price Of Corruption

1 – The price of corruption

"Don't do it man, they'll never let you get anyway with it!"

"Quiet Rico!" shouted Miguel, punching his hostage across the face. The police officer fell, smashing his face against the cold, stone floor. Miguel had had him bound and tied to a chair. He was ready to serve his punishment.

"Rico, you've forgotten one thing" Miguel kneeled down and pulled the writhing body of the officer to him. "I own this city!" A fist shot down across Rico's face, blood splattering from the broken jaw.

"Now then, have I made my intentions clear?" said Miguel as he stood. Rico began muttering something, a stream of babble erupted from his mouth.

"Answer me!"

"Y-y-yes boss" Rico forced through, spitting out a cracked tooth.

Miguel pointed to the two men standing quietly, observing what was happening.

"Pick him up"

The two heavy set men grabbed Rico by his arms and forcefully dragged him until the chair was on all four legs. They stood behind the officer, breathing down his neck heavily. Miguel walked up close, massaging his hand. The knuckleduster had cut into his fingers.

"You work for me. You gave me information. That information, which I paid you for, was very, very wrong. And now I have lost millions of dollars."

"Rico," Miguel spoke quietly, "do you know how that makes me feel?"

"N-n-no" mumbled the officer.

"You'll find out sure enough. What happened? Why did this go wrong?"

"Inside job, my source was unreliable. He played you off the Yakuza, cops were waiting."

"Really…" Miguel sighed. He thought this might have been the case. "So, the person you got your information off gave you false details designed to trap both us and the Yakuza? And why would they do that?" Miguel turned and walked a few paces, his mind contemplating the revelation.

"The force can't afford to take both of you on; Liberty's stretched as it is. They're trying to provoke a gang war, crippling you both. When the time is right, they'll wipe both of you out. Good publicity and it'll make the city more confident in its law enforcement" explained Rico, his mouth pounding.

"Is that so?" Miguel turned to face Rico, cracking his knuckles. "Who was the source then Rico?"

"What? No, I can't tell…" Miguel's hand lashed out like a whip, knocking the officer to the floor again, the iron metal slashing across the officer's stubbly face.

"Try again!"

"N-no…"

Miguel put the boot into the officer's stomach, crushing Rico's chest. Miguel nodded to one of the men, throwing the knuckle duster to the ground. Rico's moaning and coughing filled the warehouse. The dim light reflected of the metal object the guard gave to Miguel. Putting on short, black gloves he took the pistol and primed it. The noise held Rico with fear.

"Who provided the information Rico?" he said sternly, levelling the gun to the officer's head.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," he screamed, coughing up blood, "There's this guy who's staying in Liberty at the moment, his plane takes off tonight. He's an associate of the Yakuza and was brought over to act as a neutral party for your exchange. We arrested him by accident as part of a sting in the airport. I got to him first and exchanged freedom for information. I met up with him a couple of times. All the info he gave me was tight, all up to the point where he screwed you over. He was probably working for someone else too; the cops or another gang maybe. I don't know."

"The name Rico, I want a name."

"He just told me to call him Yen, I don't know if that is his real name" Rico groaned on the floor, trying to clutch his chest, his bound hands preventing him.

Miguel pushed the officer on to his back with his foot and levelled the pistol to the man's head. Rico's eyes narrowed with terror, fixated on the barrel.

"Rico, I want to believe you, I really do. This had nothing to do with the police. They weren't there. Rico, this just isn't working out." He pulled the trigger, the noise exploding around the quiet warehouse. Blood splattered everywhere. Miguel handed the gun back to the guard and wiped his face.

"Take him and dress him up. Send him back to the coppers, try our favourite inspector. Leave a note; I want them to see they can't touch me."

Miguel turned and headed outside. The night was pitch black, no stars and no moon. The dim flood lights that filled the estate provided a very cold and gloomy atmosphere to the place. Miguel marched up to the three cars that were waiting and got into the backseat of the silver Esperanto, smiling at the girl as he got in. Roxy smiled back, her red lips glinting in the light. The car was flanked by two dark Landstalkers, each filled with four guards. You could never be too careful in this city. Miguel knocked on the window to the front seats and turned to his driver.

"Franco, we're going on a trip, get me to the airport…"

x

Inspector Conway hastily parked his car on the sidewalk outside the station. He could see a clamour of officers around the area, each just staring at the ground. Incompetence was something Conway hated, but this force was full of it. There'd better be a good explanation for this he said to himself. He pulled himself out of the car. He was a big man and the new Infernus GT wasn't the biggest in the world. Checking his watch, he headed up the steps to the gang of officers. He could never have expected what was waiting for him. The big man pushed himself through and was faced by a corpse; a police corpse. He walked around the body and knelt down. Gunshot wound to the head, clear fractures to the face. The guy had clearly not been liked.

"Is he one of ours?" Conway asked.

"Yes sir. Rico Esprezzo. His arrest record has gone through the roof these last two weeks. And he tipped us on the Yakuza meet today" said one of the officers.

"Was there anything else Rafa?"

"Just this sir" said Officer Rafa, handing him a note. It was addressed to Conway.

"Inspector Conway, is this the price of corruption???"

He read it a couple of times and closed his eyes in grief.

"What does it means sir?"

"It means Rafa, that our plan has hit a small snag…"

x

Roxy snapped her phone shut as the convoy pulled into the airport.

"There is a Mister Yen headed to Layman City to the North. His flight left half an hour ago although there is another in an hour" she said.

Miguel smiled at her again and put his hand on her bare knee.

"Bastard may have told the truth on this one. Well done" he said softly, admiring her eyes.

"We made need some different clothes though" she said, not breaking the gaze. "You can't go like that.

Miguel was wearing a blood stained white shirt and black trousers that had been part of his suit. His collar was undone as well as several buttons, showing off his hardened chest. He'd built up a bit of a sweat during his encounter with Rico. He tucked back his long black hair behind his ears and rubbed his face with his hands, stroking his moustache and light beard. He had a very laid back appearance about him.

"You're not much better" he laughed pulling a jacket out of the back. It would cover the stains for now.

Roxy was a stunner. She wore a short black skirt and wore a lacy white top, showing off her arms and hugging her perfect figure. She had long brown hair that she kept free and billowy which only added to her allure. Many a person had connected her beauty with stupidity. Most pretty girls in Liberty were dumb, free and easy. Roxy had soon put them right. She was quick and had a shrewd, calculating mind. Miguel thought she was perfect.

The car pulled up to a halt and Franco got out, opening the door first for Roxy and then for Miguel. Miguel was soon surrounded by guards.

"Guys, guys, chill" Miguel joked with them, "You four, take the cars back and report to my brother. You guys are coming with us. And you Franco."

Putting his arm around Roxy, they headed to the checkout. It was going to be a long trip…


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting Of Epic Proportions

2 – A meeting of epic proportions

The plane landed in Layman during the afternoon and was met by heavy rain. Miguel stretched when he got outside and once Roxy had joined him, they ran for cover. Once everyone was assembled, Miguel began issuing orders.

"Franco, you are to find us cars. Buy one, rent one, whatever. You two are to go with him. Once you've done that, find us a place to stay."

"Yes Boss" said Franco. He turned and left, two of the guards following him.

"You two are on recon. Scout out the city, the populace, whatever's going on. Use your initiative. Send reports regularly. I want to know the player's in this town."

"And what are we doing then?" demanded Roxy.

Miguel turned and kissed her hand. "We, my dear, are going shopping" he said smiling…

x

"Are we on?" the voice crackled over the telephone.

"Yes, they took it."

"Do you have the money?"

Yen looked at the briefcase on his coffee table. Not a bad little two week holiday after all.

"Yes. I have the money. Where's the drop-off?"

"In time my friend, in time. You have more pressing concerns on your hands."

"What do you mean?" demanded Yen.

"You have a few visitors in town. I will say no more. Watch you back friend." The phone cut out. Yen through his receiver down to the floor, he knew he should have killed that bent bastard of a cop. Simple twist of the neck. Must clear up any loose ends next time…

x

Rafa banged on Conway's door and entered into his office. The inspector was busy scribbling things down in a file he had on his desk. He did not look up at Rafa.

"Sir, surveillance reports that Miguel De Fidio has left Liberty for Layman City to the north. His girlfriend phoned the airport under an alias."

"Are they being followed?" Conway said, not moving.

"Yes sir. Our source has been alerted."

"Good. Well done."

"Sir" Rafa said as he shut the door behind him.

Conway looked up from his file and sighed. He was getting too old for this. He pulled off his pin stripe jacket and removed the gun from his braces. Rubbing his aging face he looked at the photo frame on his desk, his wife and two daughters staring back at him. How he missed them. He could see his wife's green eyes stare back at him, telling him what he must do. He nodded and swung round in his chair. Pulling out his mobile he dialled the number he had feared for so long.

"It's me. I need help…"

x

Miguel shifted the Cheetah up a gear as it sped through the wet streets of Layman. The rain had ceased only an hour before. Miguel began to slow it down, flashing Roxy a smile.

"Franco did good didn't he?" he said.

"He did. But I did better with the clothes" she laughed.

Both of them had gone out and bought new gear. Miguel had changed into a blue shirt which he wore with no tie. His suit jacket was a deep black and was as comfortable as it was luxurious. Roxy had changed into long black trousers which she wore with a white blouse. Both wore sunglasses. Both needed to make an impression.

Miguel's scout mission had revealed that if anyone was to know what was going on in this city, Jack Madden would know. Problem was, Jack Madden was the most respected and powerful business and political leader, not only in the city, but in the state. Roxy had secured a meet but both were apprehensive. The recon had brought nothing else to light. It was an incredibly quiet city, magnificent in it's own power but silent in its stature.

"Madden is a major player across America. He has highly profitable ventures across several states" said Roxy, reading from her laptop. "There are rumours of dodgy connections but nothings ever stuck. Guy seems invincible. There are many controversial decisions and actions taken by Madden but there isn't anyone with the balls to take him on."

"Sounds like my kind of guy. We'll try to negotiate with him first. Possibly align ourselves with him for the short-term. If this proves impossible, someone might just have to have the balls to take him on" Miguel grinned. Roxy knew exactly what he meant.

"Take a left here, the building should be just around the corner…"

Roxy gazed in amazement as the building came into view. There was nothing like this in Liberty. The building was huge and beautiful. Exceptionally modern it was more like a work of art than architecture. Huge white pillars supported thousands of glass panels as tiny people could be seen in there offices. Roxy was stunned.

Miguel drove around the fountain that stood in the entrance to the complex and pulled up outside. Two men were waiting for them; one was a parking valet, the other must have been a chaperone.

"Mister De Fidio, welcome" said the chaperone, "I'll be looking after you on your visit. I am Jean Paul" he turned to the valet, "Take the car to the lot."

"Miguel please," he said shaking hands. "Shall we go in?"

"Certainly sir, after madam?" the chaperone suggested.

Roxy nodded and headed up the steps to the door, her trousers hugging her legs.

"Stare at her ass and it will be the last thing you look at" whispered Miguel into the guide's ear. Miguel smiled at him and followed Roxy. Jean Paul swallowed and overtook the couple, leading them through the lobby.

The lobby was decked out in smooth white marble, the furnishings made of polished wood. Jean Paul went to the desk and was given a key card by the gorgeous blonde receptionist. Miguel stroked his chin, playing with the small block of hair under his lip. The view was good in here.

Jean Paul led them to the elevators and typed in the destination, swiping his key card. They eventually hit the top floor.

The board room was circular, with a panoramic view of the surroundings through the windows that hugged the walls. In the centre was a giant blue tinted table made of a glass. Miguel was noticing a theme. On the far end of the table sat three people. One was clearly Jack Madden, who sat in the middle. He sat with a straight back, his broad shoulders and heavy stature combined with the aged and experienced face of a vetera, gave him dominance over everyone in the room.

A woman sat to his left, her blonde hair tied up in a ball. She wore glasses and stared at the newcomers fiercely. She meant business. She was thin, almost half-starved but made an attempt to look official wearing a tight, pinstripe suit. She had eyes like a hawk, catching each little movement, each little twinge of her prey.

A younger man sat to Madden's right. He had a noble look about him and seemed quick, sharp. He had flowing black hair and pure skin wearing a suit of the finest material. He radiated power. Madden spoke first.

"Mr De Fidio. Take a seat. I didn't think there were men like you left in Liberty."

Miguel stopped for a second; the guy had done his research. Roxy had been told not to give any details away. Seating Roxy and then sitting himself, he began his reply.

"Just because the streets are filled with scum, doesn't mean the roads and highways are."

"And which are you Mr Fidio, road or highway?"

"Me? I'm like you. I'd say spaghetti junction, all over the place."

An uneasy tension broke across in the room. It was Madden who broke it with a chuckle.

"I like you" he said, still chuckling. "I am a little puzzled though as to why you're here. I'm a very busy man Mr Fidio."

"Call me Miguel. Something of mine has been stolen. I was setup by someone who originates in this town. I need to find him."

"I see. And what do you need me for?"

"I hoped you could help me find him."

"It is an interesting proposition but one that Mr Madden is not interested in" spoke the blonde women, her accent was eastern European.

"There are benefits in this for you, Mr Madden" said Roxy.

"This meeting isn't a place for some escort to bring about her views in a bid to elevate her position. Stay out of it girl" interjected Madden's other associate.

"That is no way to speak to a guest" said Madden, "Especially when it is the wife of our guest. You should have more manners Paul."

"I am sorry father, I did not know" replied Paul, his gaze piercing Roxy. He licked his bottom lip.

"She is right though. We do have an offer for you" said Miguel straining his voice, fists clenched. Roxy put her hand on his, making them instantly relax.

"We propose several joint ventures in Liberty, running a trial-run partnership between our organisations. It would provide us with the chance to redeem ourselves, and you the opportunity to open up on a new front." He said, calming his voice.

"Interesting, interesting," Madden mumbled. "You clearly think I'm some sort of… crime boss? Is this true?"

Miguel was stumped by the question. He looked at Roxy for an answer.

"We thought we might have… common interests? Values should we say?" she said.

Madden chuckled again and whispered in the blonde women's ear.

"She is good Miguel, definitely a keeper. A decision like this requires time though. There is a ball in the Theatre Grande tonight; I'll have Lucie here get you on the guestlist." The blonde nodded at the couple. "Until then my friends, let us part amicably."

Miguel shook hands with the three and, arm around Roxy, headed for the elevator. Jean Paul quickly followed.

Once outside, after bidding farewell to their chaperone, they began to discuss the meeting.

"Could have been worse" Roxy said as Miguel fired up the engine of the Cheetah. He tipped the valet and accelerated down the boulevard.

"Fair point. He seems a cunning man and his son clearly has a problem. And the girl thinking about it."

"Protective of his assets maybe. After all, he does have a clean reputation to look after. There is one way to speed things up." Roxy said, looking disgusted at her own idea.

"True. Too true. We need to move quickly or this Yen might move on. We need to find him now. It'll have to be done."


	3. Chapter 3: It Takes Two To Tango

3 – It takes two to tango

The Theatre Grande was located a mere three miles from the Madden building. It was old and had been restored many times during its years of service. The interior was nearly as exquisite as the outside. Everything was neat and clean, boasting antiquity and beauty.

Miguel grabbed two champagne glasses as the waiters floated by.

"There you are my dear," Miguel smiled.

"Why thank you Mr De Fidio. Where is your wife tonight?" asked Lucie, her accent playing on her words.

"Unfortunately, she could not attend. But I feared offending Mr Madden would be of great stupidity."

"You rank yourself high enough to be of a concern to Mr Madden? Do you always think so highly of yourself?"

"Only when I'm with great company." He answered.

Lucie couldn't help but smile, her checks turning red.

"Madden said he would see you at the end of the night" she said, "He has to meet the mayor for the moment."

"Who's more scared I wonder?" teased Miguel.

"The mayor if he had any sense. The things Madden can do… I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me."

Miguel put his hands on her bare arms and looked into her eyes. "It's fine. I thought as much"

The hall was filled with very highstanding members of the community dressed in their finest. The music was quiet and only seemed to heighten the mood in the room.

The night dragged on as Miguel waited to meet Madden. Getting to know Lucie though had proven useful. Miguel had met many colourful characters in the room.

"She see that guy over the there with the model with the fake breasts? He's Leroy Hispanenza, head of the Downtown Roses. He's full of shit, always wasting Madden's time. And ooh, there's Quentin Trenlock. He's a major player, known as Knockout from where he's from. Name explains it all. And oh…"

"What? What is it?" asked Miguel.

"You see the oriental guy over there? He's Japanese, founded a yakuza division over here."

"Great…" said Miguel. The Yakuza, just what I needed he thought.

"What's his name?"

"Kaido. They just call him Kaido. He's been going up in the world. He broke his organisations down into sub cultures, each headed by a well rewarded and respected leader."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He'll be the next big test for Madden. Yakuza aren't wasting time setting up business. There shooting there way to the top. If they take down the infrastructure, rather than rival it, they figure they can take over."

Lucie's phone began to ring as she spoke, "Sorry, I have to take this." She gave a sheepish smile as she turned.

"Don't be long" Miguel called.

Miguel was glad of the quiet for a second. If there was already Yakuza in this city, surely they should have known Yen was bent? Unless they orchestrated it. Internal fighting wasn't uncommon.

Lucie quickly returned and blushed.

"Madden will see you now."

x

Lucie led Miguel up a flight of stairs behind the hall of the Grand Theatre. From there, they headed down a corridor into a sizable room. This was the director's office. The walls were covered in expensive paintings and the room was decked out in the finest furniture money could buy.

Miguel looked around the room, several men were sat in leather seats around the fireplace in the room.

"Take a seat Mr de Fidio." Miguel recognised the voice being Maddens.

Grabbing a chair, he looked around at the men who were in the room. A couple he recognised. Madden was once again flanked by his son who was smoking a cigar. The man known as Kaido was also in the room, fingers pressed as if he was waiting for something. Lucie sat down next to balding man. The guy was hefty and drenched in sweet.

"Miguel, have you met he mayor of Layman yet?" said Madden, gesturing to the man.

"No, I haven't. Nice to meet you?" said Miguel, extending his arm for a handshake. The mayor quickly grabbed it, shook it and withdrew.

"Me and the Mayor have just finished a nice chat" chuckled Madden. "Anyway, I've been also having a good talk to Li Cheng here."

"Kaido, please" said the oriental man, shaking Miguel's hand.

"Kaido is interested in assisting our plans. We've been discussing your exploits in Liberty. You and the Liberty Yakuza seem to have been badly burned by recent events."

"An associate of there's may have been the wrong choice" said Miguel, not giving anything away.

"Yen was good man; loyal, reliable. He wouldn't have defected" defended Kaido.

"I need to find him" stated Miguel.

"In time, friend. But first, if your want my help, I want to hear your terms for your proposal."

Miguel quickly ran through the list of things he'd agreed upon with Roxy before hand. Anything ranging from extortion to kidnap was discussed. Anything to make a profit.

"This all sounds so fascinating, but we are not the mob," said Madden's son. "This is a business empire. We want to elevate our status not make a quick buck. We want the city. Father, if you will, I would hear Miguel and Li hear my proposal."

"Of course, off you go" said Madden, mildly bewildered.

"The biggest opportunity in Liberty is drugs. The city has so many ways we can pass the stuff through and has manufacturing potential. De Fidio would oversee production aided by one of our managers. Yakuza could provide protection and investment and we could sell the stuff through a new chain of businesses. We could create millions. Sell the stuff across the state."

"It's been done. Columbian Cartel back a few years ago spread a drug called Spank. Major disaster" said Miguel, not liking the new turn in events.

"But your suggestion is somewhat lacking" replied Madden.

"The Yakuza shall agree to this. You have my word" said Kaido.

"Is this the only choice?" asked Miguel.

"If you want your money back, then yes" replied Madden. "You will not find Yen without us."

"Then it is a deal."

"Good. We'll draw up the plans" said Madden, nodding to Lucie. "See Mr Mayor, this is how to negotiate."

"What about Yen?" Miguel quizzed.

"In time Miguel, in time. I shall have the contracts drawn up for the day after tomorrow. Then you can have your man" said Madden.

"Thank you. If that is all?" said Miguel.

"That is all"

Miguel got up and headed for the door. Lucie followed him.

The pair headed back down the stairs and towards the car park. Lucie stopped him when he got to his car.

"Thank you for tonight. It was nice" she said.

"Pleasure's mine" said Miguel, starting the engine.

"I'm sure I'll see you when Madden had drawn up the plans."

"I'm sure. See you soon"

Miguel put the Cheetah into reverse and spun the car around, accelerating out of the car park.

Lucie stood in the dark car park cold and disheartened. She watched the tail lights disappear before she turned around. A shadow approached her, grabbing her arm. Lucie jumped.

"You should be more careful."

"Why Paul? What are you going to do?" Lucie replied. Paul Madden was an obsessive.

"Don't get too close to the enemy. His time will come. He won't get the jump on us."

"Fuck off Paul" Lucie said, snatching her arm back. She turned her back to him and ended back inside

"Remember what I said!" Paul shouted back. He grinned. All was going to plan.

x

Miguel hit the car up a gear as he sped down through the boulevard back to the hotel. Franco had chosen a small, quiet place as not to create any unwanted attention. Thing was, it was on the other side of the city.

The red Cheetah prowled stealthily down the streets of Layman easily. Miguel couldn't help be impressed. It was about the only good thing that had happened tonight. The introduction of the Yakuza was off-putting to say the least and the fact that Yen was moving on already suggested something was up. Miguel's thoughts flickered back to the night three days ago; the back alley, the people, the tension. How it had gone wrong. Miguel forced the thoughts aside and checked his mirror. A car had caught up with him. It was a black Infernus GT…

x

Conway accelerated hard up to the back of the Cheetah. Miguel had clearly noticed the car behind him because his route had suddenly taken a strange turn.

"It doesn't matter Miguel. I know where you're staying" he said to himself.

"Conway to Delta 2, target is on Harbeck Street turning into Horton Road" he said into the radio.

"Received. We're waiting."

"See you soon Miguel…"

x

Miguel pressed down on the accelerator harder, trying to loose the Infernus. He did not want to be stopped for anything. Lifting the gas, he swung the car around the corner and accelerated faster. The Infernus blasted around the corner at full speed, shaking the chassis but soon straightening up. The car was quicker.

The two cars raced around the streets, the noise deafening as the two engines fought like titans. Miguel's mind began to race. How could he get rid of the bastard? But his thoughts came too late. A mighty force suddenly hit him, inducing the car into a spin. An ear piercing sound filled the night as the tyres popped, the car spinning around in circles, hurtling into a wall. He'd been hit by a stinger, a track of nails designed to pop the tyres of a car. He'd been caught…

x

Conway pulled up behind the wrecked Cheetah, a black van pulling up on his left. Conway got out of his car and walked over to the Cheetah. He lent down and examined the inside through the window. Miguel was sat in the driver's seat, his face bloodied, his heart pounding. Two guys got out of the van, they're faces obscured by balaclavas. They formed up behind the inspector.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Late night drive?"

Miguel breathed heavily, his head was splitting.

"Silence. A wonderful thing" laughed Conway. He turned to face the guys behind him. "Put him in the van. I'll show him the price of corruption…"


	4. Chapter 4: An Inspector's Prerogative

4- An Inspectors Prerogative

Miguel awoke a couple of hours later. He'd blacked out in the van, the shock of the crash getting to him. He was on a cold floor, unbound but isolated. The room was small, only a door to break the dull grey walls. It was like a cell.

The room was dimly lit by a solitary light which flickered every so often. Miguel could hear the buzz of electricity in the room. He picked himself up and examined his body. Nothing was broken but his face was cut badly. He'd hit the wall hard.

Voices could be heard outside the door now and the lock was soon opened. Two guys came in carrying a table and two chairs. Conway strode in soon after.

"Sit" he commanded. The two men left the room. Miguel did as he was told.

"Isn't it funny that the same night a police officer is killed, Miguel de Fidio, who doesn't have the best reputation in Liberty, leaves the city?"

"Fancied a holiday. Surely you can appreciate wanting to get away from Liberty, with all the killings and everything?" Miguel shot back. He knew Conway's history.

The inspector snorted, got up and paced around.

"Why are you in Layman?" he said. "And don't give me any of your bullshit; you won't get out of here alive if you do. Your deal with the Yakuza went bad. What happened? Drugs?"

"Nah man, you know we don't touch that shit"

"Then what asshole?" Conway slammed his hands on the table. Miguel turned his head. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Your wife looks pretty tonight" said Conway, trying a new tactic.

Miguel looked up and stared into Conway's eyes. "Really? Yours looks a bit, rotten?" Miguel's fury barely contained. Conway sighed heavily, pausing just long enough to gain control. His wife and daughters had been killed three years previous as a revenge attack for the arrest and fateful death of a gang boss whilst in police custody. Conway had long suspected it was Miguel who had ordered the attack.

"Listen you dickhead, you ain't going anywhere anytime soon. Not unless you cooperate. Understand?"

"Why did you try and set me up?"

"I didn't set you fool.

You aren't half as powerful as you think you are. I hold the cards. Fold bitch. Fold quickly. Your deal with the Yakuza, what was it about?"

"Weapons and territory. Yakuza were going to supply us with guns if helped them re-establish themselves in Liberty. We met three nights ago to finish the deal…

_Liberty City – 3 nights before…_

"You sure this is safe Miguel?" Roxy quizzed. "You will come back alive?"

"Course baby. I've got it sussed. Rico's provided the necessary details. Its cool" he said, putting the 9mm into his jacket pocket. Miguel rose off the bed and put on his jacket, kissed Roxy softly and headed outside. The cars were waiting just as he'd ordered. Miguel revelled in his own power. Arrogance was a favourable trait in his eyes. Walking up to the silver Esperanto, he turned around and looked to the window. Roxy stood in a silken dressing gown. Miguel smiled at her and got in the car. Roxy watched on as the motorcade set off out of the gates, her stomach churning.

"Where to first boss?" said Franco, his deep voice growling over the noisy engine of the car.

"Let's go see Luca first and collect the capital…"

x

Luca waited nervously as the Esperanto pulled up in the car lot, flanked by 4X4s. His brother had always travelled in style. He stood next to two heavy set guards, fondling the handle of the case. He was clearly agitated by the extent of the deal; it would either make or break the gang's chokehold on the city.

Miguel strode up to his sibling and smiled.

"Tonight's the night brother; time to make father proud."

"Grumpy bastard" replied Luca. Both brothers laughed.

"You sure this is the right thing to do. I mean, letting the Yakuza into Liberty? Risky isn't it?"

"Is the three million in the case?" asked Miguel, clearly not wanting to discuss the subject.

"Bruv?"

"Yes Luca. It is the right thing to do. Liberty needs us. And we need guns. We don't have the manpower to bring them in ourselves. Deal with Che is all we got. I'll see you when I get back."

"Are you sure they won't screw us over?" asked Luca, still not convinced.

"Sure. Rico's source says he's had his ear to the ground. When it concerns the Yakuza, they believe they need us too."

"Good luck then" said Luca handing over the case

"See ya later" shouted Miguel, getting back into the car.

Luca sighed as he watched the car leave the lot. A sudden chill came over him as he turned to get into his own car. He caught the van out of the corner of his eye. Double-taking he looked again. The blacked out van had been in the lot since Luca had been there, his paranoia clocking it. Something was different about it though. Almost as if he remembered it from somewhere…

x

Miguel's car sped through Liberty towards the meeting. The Yakuza had chosen a nondescript alleyway to make the meet. Miguel had been sent coordinates which Franco was following. Looking out the window he recognised this as Torrington. Hardly non-descript he thought. His mobile phone buzzed, snapping him away from this momentary lack of focus.

"Hello?"

"Miguel, it's Luca."

"Summit up man?" asked Miguel, annoyed at this distraction.

"You remember back to the Fiero Gunfight last winter?"

"Yeah, over in San Andreas you mean?" How could Miguel forget; it was another deal gone sour.

"You remember the blacked out vans? The one's that sprung the gunners on us. Well, I'm sat in the car lot still and there's one across from me."

"What the fuck are you talking about man? You gone crazy? Pressure's got to you huh?"

"Man, I'm serious. Shits fucked up. I think you should pullout man."

"And I think you should get of the grass. Go home and get some sleep or summit. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But…"

Miguel never let him finish. Snapping his phone shut he looked out of the window. A shop caught his eye. Parked on a side street was a blacked-out van, its engine running…

x

The Esperanto pulled up to the mouth of the alleyway, blocking the entrance. The two Landstalkers, formed up on either-side. Across the alley a car was waiting, its headlights off. The alleyway was narrow and had several side passages off in various places. A lone dumpster could be seen down one of these side passages as well as a catwalk into a flat above. Miguel preferred it when he knew his surroundings.

Miguel got out of the car clutching the case, adrenaline pounding around his body. A gaggle of guards had soon formed up around him, each armed with semi-automatic machine pistols. Never hurts to be prepared.

He could see activity coming from the other side. Che Minamoto soon strode forward, flanked by Japanese men. They weren't as heavily built as Miguel's but they were no less deadly. Oddly, he'd seemed to of brought female company with him too.

"Nice to see you again Miguel" said Che grinning.

Miguel towered above him, the guy was exceptionally short.

"And you Che. Shall we proceed?"

Che turned to the oriental girl on his arm and whispered in her ear. The girl giggled. Miguel stroked the little bit of hair under his chin. The woman was taller than Che and a lot thinner. She wore her hair up to show off the diamond earrings. Miguel chuckled to himself. Che was obviously trying to make an impression.

"Not yet. We are still waiting for someone" said Che eventually.

"I'm sorry? Who are we waiting for?" asked Miguel. This wasn't in the script.

"A third-party; to oversee the deal. My contacts demanded it."

Miguel turned to his men "Take up vantage points, get a good view. And where is this third-party?" Miguel said to Che. He didn't like these new turn of events. Rico hadn't mentioned this.

"He is en-route…"

Che never finished. A bullet passed through his skull, a fountain of blood splurting onto Miguel. The roar of engines screamed in the night, screeching around the corners into the passage. Miguel looked up to the building opposite the alley-way. He could see the sniper in the window. Light machinegun fire erupted as the Yakuza troops fired against the vans; there were three on each side of the alleyway. Diving into one of the side passages, he put the case of money into the dumpster. With a sudden rush, Miguel drew his pistol. He could see the gunmen explode from the vans, rifles blaring. Miguel knew he was boxed in. They would have to fight there way out.

Focusing on the mouth of the alleyway he fired, knocking two of the gunmen to the floor, blood trailing across the road. The gunmen shot back, ducked down by the sides of their vans. Miguel watched on in horror as one of his men was gunned down, shot through the head. The alleyway was alive as bullets exploded down the passageway, biting into flesh anyway they could. Miguel had no time to see how the Yakuza soldiers were doing, three more of his guards had hit the floor, riddled with spent ammunition. Miguel dived from behind the dumpster into a roll, his lightning quick reactions targeting the nearest the gunmen. Miguel squeezed the trigger. In a blink of an eye, one more hooded gunman hit the floor. There was soon return fire as bursts from their rifles clocked Miguel. Two of his guards, fired first, taking a gunman each. Miguel threw himself against the wall and changed his clip.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted one of the gunmen.

Miguel threw his arms around his head.

"Grenade!" shouted one of the guards to Miguel. He stared into Miguel's eyes as the explosion ripped through his body, blowing apart his flesh. Franco dived across from his cover, rushing around to the dumpster. He was breathing heavily, his forehead was cut and his arm was drenched in blood.

"There's no-one left. Yakuza have there's pinned down but are dwindling quickly."

"We need to get out of here. How many?" demanded Miguel.

"Three or four on our side" shouted Franco.

Miguel's ears were still ringing from the grenade explosion. Confusion had begun to settle in. He twitched, something had changed.

"What's happened?" he said to Franco quickly.

"Shooting's stopped" he replied.

"Then that means…"

"That means you have lost," came a voice from the sudden silence. "Come out and bring me the case."

Miguel looked at Franco. He could see the man was near death.

"Shit…" Miguel cursed to himself. "Can you walk?"

"I can try. What you got in mind?"

"You see that catwalk? Try and reach the flat above. Escape as best you can. Find Luca. Go, now" whispered Miguel.

"Boss…"

"Now!" spoke Miguel, his temper flaring. He watched as Franco picked himself up and ran up the metal steps to the door above. Watching as he shoulder barged it open, Miguel retrieved the case from amongst the rubbish. He checked his gun and walked back into the alley, pistol in hand.

"Drop it" ordered the man in the middle. He was bald and oriental; pale and muscular. Miguel froze on the spot, his senses tightening again. He could hear footsteps behind him.

"I said drop it!" screamed the oriental.

Miguel stood still, waiting patiently. He could hear an engine approaching, A sudden blow hit him, forcing him to the ground. One of the gunmen had hit him across the back with the butt of his rifle sending him sprawling across the floor. The oriental strode up to him and put his boot across Miguel's face.

"Learn this lesson well."

He crouched down beside Miguel and picked up the case. Turning around, he was met by headlights. The landstalker revved its engine and surged forward, the gunmen dispersing to avoid being hit.

"Move!" shouted the oriental as he ran away from the 4X4, diving into one of the vans. Miguel pushed himself to a stand, as the gunmen raced past him, throwing themselves in the van. With a squeal, it raced off into the night. The Landstalker screeched its tyres as Franco hit the breaks hard. He wound down the window and grinned at Miguel.

"Made it then?" Miguel said, looking down the passageway. It was littered with bodies and spent bullet casings. He picked out the body of Che and his escort, devestation washing over him. He had just lost millions of dollars. Someone was going to have to pay…

x

"That's a touching story Miguel" Conway said. "I bet you'd like to get even with the bastard who stole your money. Jeez, a couple of million? Gone just like that."

"Shut the fuck up man"

"I'll tell you what Motherfucker, I'm going to let you go" he said smugly.

"What?"

"For a percentage of the money, I will let you go. Call it a retirement present."

"No way man. None. And I don't know where Yen is."

"Suit yourself but you're not leaving this room alive."

Miguel scowled. This was not his week.

"It's a deal."

"Good, I'm glad. Yen is actually leaving tomorrow"

"What?!"

"He's leaving by a container ship down by the docks. Don't fail. I'll meet you tomorrow evening. I'll call you"

Conway rose and opened the door. Miguel stood and walked through. The door led straight outside, the cool air hitting Miguel in the face. Conway walked up to him close.

"Don't mess me around"

The inspector turned and got into his car.

"Hey man! I ain't got a car!" shouted Miguel.

"I'm sure the Roses will look after you. I'll be seeing you Miguel."


	5. Chapter 5: Dockland Siege

Chapter 5 – Dockland siege

Roxy threw herself at Miguel when he stumbled into the hotel room. He'd managed to commandeer a low-rider from the Downtown Roses but the nights events were beginning to wear on him. Horrified at the cuts and bruises he had sustained, Roxy quickly tended to his wounds, questioning him on the nights events.

"And he let you go? Just like that?" she sat by him, holding an icepack to his head.

"It can't have been the cops who set us up. A move like that isn't in their nature. It was too aggressive, too calculative, too…"

"Jack Madden?" she said.

"What? Madden?"

"You said he was talking to that Yakuza boss Kaido, who was very eager to agree to everything he said."

"It makes sense but what does he have against us?"

"Apart from not having your good looks and rugged features" she said, arching her legs over so she could straddle him. She began kissing his neck, her soft lips leaving little marks. Miguel smiled.

"You're the biggest painkiller there is…"

x

"There are three container ships boss. I put a watcher on each" said Franco.

Miguel leaned against the bonnet of the car, arms folded. He nodded as Franco spoke, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Franco's radio crackled into life, breaking the tension.

"Boss, we have a visual on the Oceana. Couple of cars have just pulled up. Looks like a meeting of some sorts"

"Hold position Mario. Call Jose and Carlos to you. We'll be right there" called Franco.

Miguel reached into the low-rider he had stolen from the Roses and pulled out a shotgun. Franco collected a semi-automatic.

They quickly made there way over to Mario's hiding spot, overlooking the freight ship Oceana. Mario passed Franco his binoculars and commentated on what was happening. On the front were two cars; a black limo and a blacked out van.

"Shit…" he cursed. "Miguel, it's that oriental guy from the other night. He's got your case."

"Must have been Yen"

"He's giving the case to a woman"

"Woman? What she look like?"

"Blonde. Her hairs tied up in a ball. She wearing a suit"

Miguel took the binoculars off Franco and had a look himself.

"Aww, shit. That's Lucie?!" Miguel's temper boiled over. How many times was he going to get screwed over this week? "Go back and bring the car around," he said to Franco, quickly laying down a plan. We might need it make a quick escape. You guys are with me…"

x

"I have managed to achieve total success and still he won't meet with me?" questioned Yen, the case heavy in his hand. The gunmen either side of him twitched slightly, feeling his anger pulsate.

"I'm afraid he is currently engaged. I am to give you this in a way of an apology" Lucie said sternly, handing over a long, narrow box. Yen looked inside and quickly pulled out the contents. The sheath was light in his hands and he hastily grabbed the handle, releasing the katana.

"Your boss has a fine taste in both gifts… and women" Yen said slyly, admiring the blade first, and the woman's figure second.

"I take it you are satisfied with the gift?" Lucie said smiling falsely.

"I am more than satisfied. Where is my payment?"

"The case first" she said.

Yen put the handle into Lucie's hand but quickly snatched it back. He'd seen the car out of the corner of his eye.

The low-rider accelerated at full speed towards the meeting. It was met by a hail of bullets as Yen's guards open fired. The men with Lucie quickly dragged her into the limo and sped off, navigating around the speeding low-rider.

Franco drove straight at Yen, narrowly missing him as he dived out of the way.

"Move!" shouted Miguel from behind his cover, sprinting into action. His three guards held forward their semi-automatics, firing bursts as they charged the oriental's men. A barrage of machinegun fire met them; Jose was dead before he hit the floor.

Miguel took aim with his shotgun, firing an explosive shell into the chest of gunmen. He changed course, heading for cover. They needed to keep momentum.

Franco spun the low-rider around and stopped it, taking careful aim with his side-arm. He fired several bursts into the crowd of gunmen, killing one whilst injuring another.

Miguel swung round from cover and fired again, this time shooting a gunman through the leg. He looked for Yen, shooting another dead as he charged forward. It was too late for Mario. Miguel clocked Yen as he decapitated the guard with a single swing of the katana. Yen caught Miguel's eye and quickly sprinted for the van. Miguel let loose shell after shell, narrowly missing Yen each time. The oriental started the engine as Miguel loosed more shells into the van, holes sprouting up everywhere. Franco quickly pulled up as Miguel and Carlos jumped in the low-rider, the van pulling off with an almighty wheel spin. The chase was on…


	6. Chapter 6: Hunter Seeker

Chapter 6 – Hunter-seeker

The van roared out of the docks and on to the main road. The low-rider swung around closely, grazing the side of the wall as the over steer got the better of Franco.

"Fuck sake Franco" cursed Carlos, his stomach churning.

"Shoot you dick" shouted Miguel, infuriated by his guard's lack of balls.

Miguel grabbed Franco's semi-automatic and, leaning out of the car, fired several bursts. Carlos followed suit, breaking the glass of the van's wing mirror.

The low-rider accelerated, barely holding on to the van. Yen swerved to avoid an oncoming car, mounting the pavement. He wrenched the handbrake and the van squealed down the side-street.

"Shit" cursed Franco as he drove past the entrance. Quickly reversing, he swung the car back round and stamped on the gas, the low-rider fighting this aggressive driving style.

Miguel watched the erratic Yen navigate the narrow side-streets of Layman, the low-rider not getting close enough to justify a pot shot. He looked around, surprised by what he saw behind him.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted "We got company!"

As he had watched the streets around him, trying to work out where they were heading, he'd caught a glimpse of the raging motorcade that had torn around the streets, catching the low-rider. There were three jet-black saloons and a half a dozen motorbikes; a hail of bullets bursting from the uzi-toting gunmen.

The bullets whizzed past the low-rider, a few penetrating the windscreen. Using the butt of his shotgun, Miguel smashed out the rest of the glass, the cracks hindering Franco's vision.

Miguel spun around and took aim with the shotgun. He targeted the cars and fired, the shell grazing the body. Miguel snapped the shotgun back and took aim again. He felt a bullet whiz past his head. He squeezed the trigger. This time his aim proved true and he hit the driver, the car spinning around as the gunman slumped back in his seat. Miguel could only help but smile as the car flew into a spin, knocking two of the motorcyclists off their bikes.

"Hold on!" shouted Franco as he pulled up the hand-brake, copying Yen's sudden change in direction. The tyres of the low-rider screeched as the car straightened up from the handbrake turn. Miguel tumbled back into his seat. He could still see Yen, the blacked out van impossible to miss.

"We're heading for the highway!" shouted Miguel, the high acceleration making it difficult to talk.

The motorbikes accelerated as Carlos fired burst after burst, knocking one of the gunmen to the floor. They pulled up along side, the rider raised his uzi and unstable, he fired wildly.

"Duck!" shouted Miguel.

The barrage flew over the top of the low-rider, narrowly avoiding Miguel's head. He grabbed his shotgun and quickly stood up. He fired, knocking the cyclists off his bike, the force of the shell puncturing his chest. Miguel's smile quickly turned sour as he looked at the corpse next to him. Carlos was dead, his chest riddled with tiny holes. Blood soaked the interior.

"Fuck" cursed Miguel, throwing the shotgun down and reloading the semi-automatic.

"He's on the ramp, we're on the highway!" shouted Franco, following Yen as he joined the exceptionally busy express route.

"Keep on him, we might be able to lose these assholes" said Miguel. He'd lost sight of the cars but the two remaining bikes were quickly gaining, the low-rider slowed as it tried to navigate the speeding traffic.

Franco watched as the van shunted a small car out of the way, the tiny vehicle colliding with a saloon. The car crumpled and forcefully came to a stop. Franco swung the wheel to the right, avoiding the wreck. Miguel had lost sight of the bikes; they had been slowed by the pile-up that had followed the accident. He suspected the police would be on his tail soon.

He sat back down into his seat, the wind pulling his hair around his face. The low-rider was at its limit, no more acceleration would come out of it. The van was still ahead, forcefully scything through the traffic.

"He's braking!" exclaimed Franco as he watched Yen hit the off ramp. Franco swerved left, cutting across a van to get to the ramp in time. They felt a small shunt from behind as Franco clipped the car behind. The back-end flew out, the car spinning wildly.

"Hit the brakes!" shouted Miguel.

Franco stamped on the pedal, slowing the car down as it span madly. He brought it to a stop mere inches away from the wall.

"You crazy asshole!" shouted a man. He was getting out of the car.

"Drive Franco, Drive!"

The low-rider screamed as it pulled off, the man in the car launching several shots from his pistol.

"Crazy motherfuckers" he exclaimed as he got back in his car…

x

Yen sped on. He hadn't seen where the low-rider had gone and now he was seeing them everywhere. He'd hit downtown, and the Roses where out in force. Everywhere he looked there was a red Savanna.

Undeterred he checked his remaining wing mirror. Nothing. Yen exhaled, the adrenaline in his veins wearing off. He still had the money but his boss was not going to be happy with this. He slowed the van down as not to raise suspicion. He could already hear the sirens in the distance. He needed to hide…

x

The low-rider prowled downtown, its engine sounded beaten; its body work scratched and riddled with bullet holes.

Miguel rubbed his chin; he recognised this area from last night. Coincidence maybe, but it was strange how both Conway and Yen came to the same area.

"We'll have to be careful," he said, "This is Roses' turf"

"Yeah, there are low-riders everywhere. Boss?" started Franco.

"What?"

"I think we've lost him…wait, there! By the traffic lights!"

The black van revved its engine and shot forward, Yen had seen the low-rider too. Franco floored the gas pedal, the back end fighting back. Wheels spinning, the low-rider lurched forward. The chase was back on.

Yen threw the van up a gear, the time spent working on the vans proved invaluable as it sped forward with ease. He heard the sound of the semi-automatic popping as Miguel aimed for the tyres. He knew he needed to get rid of them. Yen lifted the handbrake and spun the van around to face the chasing hunters; the low-rider colliding with the heavy bumper of the van. Both drivers jerked forward, the impact proving immense. Stunned by the impact, Yen found reverse and sped off, wiping the sweat and blood from his face.

"What the fuck?!" said Miguel, bewildered by the oriental's drastic tactics.

Franco moaned, his face had crashed into the steering wheel. His nose was a bloody mess; dislodged and crooked. Starting the engine again, Franco regained focus, ignoring the pain. After all, they could still see the van. Miguel stared down the boulevard at the vehicle noticing something was wrong. The van had become slow after the impact.

"Move!" shouted Miguel, willing the low-rider to accelerate.

Yen watched his mirrors as he stuttered down the main drag, he could see the scarlet hunter gaining on the damaged van, the low-rider growling against the pressure it was under. He knew Layman well but what happened next took him by surprise. He'd forgotten about the railway line that crossed the city. And there it was. He watched as, up ahead, the barriers came down. He checked his mirror again, the low-rider still not close enough to catch him. Fuck it he thought, slamming his foot on the gas.

"Miguel! I can see a fucking train!" screamed Franco. They were still too far behind Yen to catch him in time. Miguel stared stunned as the van ploughed through the barriers, the train narrowly avoiding the back of the van.

"The brakes have gone!" Franco yelled horrified. They had too much momentum. They were going to collide with the train…


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Cross Experience

Chapter 7: The Red Cross experience

The low-rider was fast approaching the train, the scenery flying by as the Savanna hit breakneck speeds. The train was still trundling through the crossing, the heavy trucks of the freight train slowing it down. Instinctively, Miguel grabbed the wheel, swinging it hard to the left. The backend swung out as the car turned in, lifting onto two wheels. The car launched into the air, the road disappearing from beneath it.

The car flipped wildly down the boulevard, the sides crumpling against the impact of the road. On-lookers rushed out of their houses as the car lost momentum, finally settling on three wheels, the other bouncing aimlessly down the road. A few pedestrians ran to the car to check for survivors, others got out their phones and began taking pictures. Layman hadn't seen anything like this in years. At least publicly anyway.

"They're alive!" shouted one woman to the crowd.

"Call an ambulance" called someone else.

Miguel stirred, his head pounding. His vision was blurred and his hearing distorted. He could hear crackles of people shouting over a high pitched ringing. His sense of smell was fuzzy, something was in the air.

"The car's leaking gas!" shouted the women. "Hurry! Get them out"

The last thing Miguel saw was a gang of men dragging him out of the car, the sound of the ambulance's siren in the distance…

x

Miguel awoke in a hospital bed, bandages around his head and chest. At least he was breathing he thought. He looked around the room. He was in a single cell, the cramped environment clinically white. A window lined one wall so he could see into the corridor and there was little furniture in the room; a desk, a side table and a chair. Miguel did a double-take on the chair.

"Shit" said Miguel.

"Yep. Pleased to see me?" the inspector grinned back. "When I heard there'd been a car chase and then a crash, I instantly thought back to you. You failed to catch Yen."

"Fuck you" Miguel said, venom dripping from his tongue. "Aww shit, Franco?"

"The dopes alive" Conway said, "For now. There fixing his broken face. Anyway, the money?"

Miguel shifted in his bed nervously. He didn't want to tell Conway anything.

"Yen just got away. I've got a lead though, just leave it to me" said Miguel confidently. He knew exactly what he was going to do and where he was going once he discharged himself.

"Right, right… of course you do. Mister Big ain't you? Get the money or your finished" Conway said, standing up. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you" spit Miguel. He watched Conway leave the room and breathed a sigh of relief. He pressed the buzzer next to his bed, he needed a painkiller. Then he was going to get Franco, collect Roxy and finish the double-crossing bastards of this town…

x

Conway strode down the corridor, admiring a particular nurse as he went by. He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew his phone, pushing past some people as he dialled the number. The recipient picked up.

"Rafa?" started Conway.

"He's right hear honey" said the female voice on the other end.

"Boss?" said a tired Rafa, getting up from the bed and walking into the hooker's bathroom.

"Keeping on top of things I hear" said Conway, chuckling. "Any news on the operation? I need to report to my source."

"We've set surveillance on Luca de Fidio like you asked. As far we know, he hasn't had any contact with his brother. Yakuza did launch a small team to track him as well. Think they wanted to know where Miguel went" the officer explained.

"Good, well done. I want you to swoop, bring him in. I want him out here. Give us some leverage against Miguel" ordered Conway, crashing into some men coming the other way up the corridor. His phone slipped out of his hand and skidded across the floor. One of the men, a big Japanese hulk, picked it up, handing it to the guy who had walked into Conway.

"My apologies" the man said, outstretching his hand. The oriental bowed low and carried on down the corridor. Conway watched the bald man continue down the corridor, flanked by the two heavy guards. Conway put his phone back to his ear.

"Rafa. I have to go…"

x

Yen felt the adrenaline rush around his body as he walked down the hospital corridor, the two bodyguards striding behind him. It had been easy to find out where the so-called hunters had been taken after their pathetic crash and he relished the chance to finish off this job. He would deliver the money and fulfil his terms of employment before finally restoring his families' fallen honour.

Yen smiled and signalled to his guards. Drawing silenced pistols, they checked the corridor for people and walked into the hospital room. Yen raised his gun and fired, killing the attendant nurse with a single shot to the head.

The man in the bed gasped and sat bolt upright. Yen waved his gun, the two guards grabbing the man and holding him down. Yen holstered the pistol and drew a combat knife. He ran the blade through his fingers, the man's eyes widening in fear, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He tried to move but the incredible muscle of the guards had him pinned.

Yen grabbed the man's hand and bent back the guy's middle finger; a single silver ring adorning it. Yen smiled as he sliced the finger with his knife, the guards muffling the man to prevent his screaming.

"Hello Franco," whispered Yen as he cut, "Remember us…"

x

Miguel stretched as he waited for the nurse. His muscles felt tight and his body ached. It had been one hell of a chase. He stared as the ceiling looking at the stains. What kind of hospital was this? He heard footsteps coming up the corridor. He hoped it was the nurse.

"Afternoon Miguel" said a voice, a chill tone to it.

Miguel sat up and stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of him. It was unbelievable. At the bottom of his bed was a bald, pale oriental man. He had a bag in one hand and a silenced pistol trained on Miguel in the other. Two tall and muscular Japanese men stood to the side of him, their faces stern and their muscles tense.

"Yen?"

"That is correct. I am here to put an end to your meddling. Your small time. My boss won't waste any more time on you."

"It seems he is or you wouldn't be here" said Miguel defiantly, keeping one eye on the pistol.

"Cocky shit. No wonder your friends betray you. But I know how to deal with traitors" said Yen, reaching into the bag. He threw a package onto the bed; a blood drenched bag and several photos spilled out of the envelope.

"Holy shit!" shouted Miguel, horrified. A finger laid on his bed, a blood stained silver ring glistening in the light. Miguel looked up to see the grin on Yen's face.

"You fucking bastard!" he screamed as Yen cocked the pistol.

"Check the photos" Yen teased.

Miguel's face was covered in dismay and devastation as he picked up the photos. Franco led in his bed, a fingerless hand clutching a slit throat, his eyes paralysed with terror.

"I swear to fucking god I'll kill you for this!" he said, throwing the photos down.

"Not before you've suffered. Wait until you see your brother." said Yen coolly. He laughed and shook his head, regaining focus. "Enough of this, you're a dead man"

"Boss!" shouted one of the guards as the inside window exploded under gun fire. The guards drew there pistols firing blindly. Conway burst in, knocking the guards back with the door. He was backed up by several burly men. Miguel recognised them as Roses. Yen backed up against the wall firing a shot into Conway's right shoulder, the bullet exploding right through the inspector, sending him to the floor. Miguel jumped out of bed and leaped on Yen, pulling him to the floor. The Roses drove their way in, ploughing into the two guards. Conway got off the floor and swung at one of the burly oriental men, his fist cracking against the impact.

Miguel got to his feet, kicking the pistol away from Yen. The oriental drove to his feet, grabbing hold of Miguel and pushing him against the wall. He let go, throwing a punch into Miguel check. Miguel recoiled in pain as he flung a fist out wildly. The oriental ducked and hit Miguel again, sending him flying onto the bed. Miguel kicked out, knocking Yen back as he tried to attack again. He jumped off the bed and drove his fist into Yen's face, blood exploding from his mouth. Using his left hand, he threw another punch into Yen's stomach, the oriental keeling over winded. Miguel screamed as he kicked up with his knee, Yen's head snapping back from the force. The man was knocked out cold.

Conway was sent flying back, knocking Miguel to the floor. The huge Japanese guards had withstood the initial charge and where fighting back expertly, the Roses' brawling was no match for the guard's fighting style. Miguel pushed the inspector off him and swiped the pistol off the floor. He swung the gun wildly, accidentally knocking one of the Roses in the face. He brought the butt of the gun down on the back of one of the guard's heads, sending him to the floor. He felt a fist connect to his face as the other guard let loose, battering one of the Roses. Miguel wiped the blood off his face and cocked the pistol. He side-stepped around the guard and grabbed the guard's throat from behind, holding the pistol to the guy's skull.

"Goodnight bitch" he said, firing down. The body fell limp in his grasp. Miguel sighed with relief, dropping the dead man to the floor.

Conway rose and wiped his hands, ripping a piece of material from the bed and tying it around them. The Roses howled, the four of them slapping each other on the back. All was quiet except the sirens in the distance.

"Shit" cursed Miguel, looking at the state of the room.

"We need to move now" said Conway calmly.

"We're taking that bastard with us" said Miguel.

"Agreed. Let's go" Conway said, putting one arm underneath Yen's. He stared at Miguel. "Move bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden agenda

Chapter 8 – Hidden agendas

Miguel and Conway dragged Yen through the hospital, ignoring the screaming nurses as they went through. The Roses shunted the irate women around until they eventually backed off. They reached outside and heaved the oriental down the steps, the Roses in tow.

"Get that trunk open!" yelled Conway. One of the Roses ran to the red Savannah, opening the trunk of the car. Miguel and Conway lifted the body and threw him in, Miguel giving the body another punch in the face for good luck. He turned to Conway.

"Where are we taking him then?"

"To Knockout's shop. I know some people that are very interested in Mr Yen here." Conway said turning to the Roses. "Follow us to the shop, stay close."

Conway ran to his car and swung the door open. He looked back at Miguel.

"Get in!" he shouted, frustrated.

x

The Infernus sped off followed by the struggling Savannah. There was an uneasy silence inside the sports car. Miguel stared out the window, contemplating what Yen had said about Franco. "No wonder your friends betray you" he remembered, his mind flying to all sorts of wild accusations. A voice appeared in his head, trying his patience and whispering into his subconscious. Miguel's eyes widened as the paranoia grew, his hands shaking.

"You okay?" asked Conway, glancing at the troubled man sat in the passenger seat. Miguel nodded, shifting uneasily in his seat.

"There's some things you need to know Miguel" started Conway, "There are some things that you don't know about this situation."

Miguel eyed Conway carefully and assessed the situation. He was in a car with an inspector that had a stranglehold over him. He was in the middle of some sort of power struggle in a city that meant nothing to him. He'd lost what he considered his most loyal subordinate. He hadn't seen his wife in days…

"Shit! Roxy!" he screamed at Conway.

"She'll be fine. You need to hear me out first and then we'll plan what we will do next" said Conway calmly. "Let's start at the beginning. Yen is Yakuza, one of Kaido's "managers". Kaido was having problems with Minamoto in Liberty so had Yen, his silent captain, assassinate him. Yen was contracted to re-establish the Yakuza presence in Liberty. Kaido's deal with Madden was one of revenge. There's something you've done to upset them. I don't what."

"I'd never met the Maddens before" said Miguel calmly.

"Well, the Yakuza captured Franco and turned him. They orchestrated the meeting in Liberty with his assistance. I think you were supposed to have been killed. They weren't expecting you to get this far. Madden's part of the deal was the money. The Yakuza were only interested in the benefits after. As far as we know, Madden still doesn't have the money."

"We? Who are you working with?" quizzed Miguel.

"Bit ditzy ain't you? I've been in discussion with the Downtown Roses; I met Quentin Trenlock back a few years ago. He's ex-police. He put me in contact with the Roses and their leader, Leroy."

Miguel's mind flashed back to the night at the Theatre Grande. He remembered the lanky skinhead and the man in the silk suit.

"Trenlock's a good guy; he gave me all of this information in exchange for me helping you. He's got some connection to you apparently. His interest lies in the Madden's downfall and believes you can bring that about."

Conway threw the car up a gear as they sped along the main boulevard, weaving around the traffic. The struggling Savannah could be heard behind.

"So, according to you, everyone is my enemy? What's new?"

"That's roughly about it, yeah. Except us of course us; we're your friends Miguel. Remember it" Conway growled, suddenly pulling up in a garage. He pulled himself out and watched as the Savannah pulled up behind. The Roses got out of their car and opened the trunk, trying to pull the body of the unconscious Yen out. Miguel got out of the car and watched as a man came into the garage. He was tall and lanky, his wiry muscles hugging his lean frame. He walked over to the struggling Roses and shunted them aside. Heaving once, he threw the body of the oriental over his shoulder and smiled at the Roses, a golden tooth shining in the light as he gloated.

"Miguel, meet Leroy" said Conway begrudgingly. He hated the man, preferring to keep the company of Trenlock when he could.

Leroy grunted as he nodded at Miguel, forcing himself back through the door. Conway and Miguel followed, entering the backroom of the shop. Trenlock, otherwise known as Knockout, sold guns and the backroom was littered with rifles and pistols.

"Anyone thought we were going to war" said Miguel.

"We are at war" said a deep voice, cold and defiant. The man strode into the room with a presence of power. He was wearing a ragged suit that blended with his dark, aged skin. He spoke with a true New York accent, stereotypical of the gangsters in the American films. He looked as if he'd just appeared from a Hollywood film-set, his lean stature and slick hair reminiscent of the Hollywood greats. He had short, cropped hair and a whispy beard with a hint of grey.

"We are at war with the power hungry souls of this Earth" he said triumphantly, "And you! Our greatest soldier. Yes, yes you will."  
"Whoa buddy, I'm not here to fight your battles" said Miguel turning for the door. Trenlock held out his arm, putting his hand on Miguel's shoulder to hold him back. Miguel span with lightening fury, his hand lodging under Knockout's throat. He rammed the man as far back as he could, pressing him to the wall. Trenlock stared calmly into Miguel's wild eyes, the days of trauma hiding behind them.

"You launch your fury in the wrong place. I am not the enemy."

Miguel thought for a second and relaxed his grip, releasing the man from his hold. Leroy dropped Yen to the ground to break the moment.

"What we doing wit da chinaman?"

"He's Japanese" said Conway.

"That's what I said, innit?" said Leroy, bewildered by the talkback.

"Yen must be interrogated before anything else" commanded Trenlock. He turned to Conway and nodded. Conway looked at Leroy and guided him to the makeshift interrogation room. Little did Miguel know, but it was the same room he'd been in a few days ago.

"Madden is leaving for Liberty this afternoon," said Knockout to Miguel, "We cannot allow him to escape. Take what you need and finish them. He'll be at the tower until midday."

Conway reappeared and threw something at Miguel. Miguel caught the metal object and opened his palm, a silver car-key shining back at him.

"Take her. She's faster than anything you've ever ridden before, part from maybe your bitch."

Miguel nodded and searched around the room, grabbing some body armour, a pistol and a submachine gun. He strode up to the Infernus and throwing the weapons in, he started the engine and revved it, the noise shaking the foundations of the garage. Trenlock approached the window on the driver's side and lent over, smiling at Miguel.

"Don't harm the girl. Lucie's caught up in something she doesn't understand. Save her if you can."

Miguel nodded and pulled off, catching a sight of the tower in the skyline. Hatred boiling up inside of him, the wild eyes returning to his face. He didn't know what he was supposed to have done to the Maddens, but he was going to find out…

x

Roxy paced around her hotel room, trying to think what to do. She'd spoken to Luca and all was not well in Liberty. The Yakuza had broken the terms of their agreement and several attacks had been launched against the gang. She was sick with worry, not knowing where Miguel was. It had been days since she's last heard from him, not since Miguel and Franco had left for the docks with some of the heavies. She's received a text from Franco's phone saying that all went well and they were on there way back, but something didn't sit right with her. There was something eerie about being asked to wait in for them that she didn't like. The pistol tucked into her tight jeans showed this off more than anything.

Hours past and still there was no sign from Miguel. Roxy began pouring herself a drink before she heard the noise behind the door. She replaced the glass on the table and ran into the bedroom, drawing the gun. She pulled the door too, just enough to see what or who came into the room. She ducked down, hearing the door knob turn. Her blood began to pump as an oriental man walked in, scanning the room with cold eyes. A few men followed him in carrying baseball bats. She knew they were Yakuza.

"Search the place" said the Yakuza coldly, spying the half-poured drink. He picked it up and downed the contents; his Yakuza guards began smashing the place apart.

Roxy thought for a second. How was she going to escape? She crawled gently to the window and took a look outside. The room was on the fifth floor and there was nothing to grab hold of. She sighed, gripping the pistol intensely.

"Hello there, sweet girl" came a voice from behind. Roxy span instinctively and fired her pistol, flooring the guard with a single shot. The oriental and the Yakuza looked up stunned as Roxy rushed the door, firing shots into the room. The Yakuza scattered, ducking for cover, hiding under anything they could to escape the hailstorm of bullets. Roxy continued to fire until she emptied the clip. Throwing the pistol down, she sprinted for the door as the Yakuza dragged themselves up from the floor.

"After her!" screamed the oriental, pulling himself up. His Yakuza guards ran for the door, chasing the scent of the brunette like bloodhounds.

Roxy sprinted down the corridor, grabbing hold of the wall as she reached the top of the stairs. She risked a quick look back, before descending the stairs. Three Yakuza were hot of her tail, the heavy set Japanese men gaining on her. She began taking the stairs two, three at a time before hitting the bottom floor. She crashed into a few visitors as she ran down the corridor into the lobby. More Yakuza were waiting, stunned by what they saw. Roxy heard screaming behind her as she sprinted for the door. The oriental shouting orders at his men, frustrated at this turn in events. They were the Yakuza and they were being outrun by a ditzy brunette.

Roxy hit outside with speed, the cool evening air blowing on her face. She turned left and pushed her body further, the fine muscles in her legs aching under the unfamiliar pressure. She concentrated on her footsteps, ignoring the heavy footsteps behind her. Where was she going to go? Her mind raced, panic creeping in.

She spied an alleyway and dived into it, continuing to run down the narrow passageway. Out of breathe but focused intently on escaping, she pushed harder, the blood and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Got to get to Miguel! She screamed in her mind. She launched herself around a corner, smashing straight into a fist. She fell back, crashing to the floor from the sudden blow, the oriental man standing over her. He smiled as she choked from the drive to her throat.

"Hello girly…" the man said, reaching down…

x

Miguel launched the car down the streets of Layman, intent on his goal. He had no idea why he was agreeing with Trenlock and Conway; he just felt it was right. He threw the Infernus around the same courtyard he'd been in during his first day in Layman. He grabbed the SMG and strode past the parking valet confidently. He walked into the reception, the machine gun held in the crook of his arm. He fired a burst into the air and walked up to the blonde receptionist.

"Mr Madden's office please" he said calmly.

Surprisingly, the blonde nodded and handed him a key card. Everyone was stunned in the room except her.

"He's expecting you."

x

Miguel walked into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. He drew a cloth from his pocket and wiped his forehead. The elevator beeped as he pocketed it. He strode into the glass room, gun held level. In front of him was Jack Madden, alone at his desk.

"Miguel old friend, how nice for you to join us"

"Us?"

"Yes, just me and you, us…"

"You made a big mistake thinking you could take me on" Miguel said forcefully, watching Madden rise from his desk.

"I'm afraid it was you who made the mistake. You have no idea who I am, do you!" thundered Madden.

"Tell me then you bastard. You can't want to help the Yakuza that badly? For money?"

"You still have no idea, do you? Let me take you back then shall I…"


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers In Arms

Chapter 9 – Brother's in arms

_Liberty City, 1954_

"And you'll have him sorted out then will you Jack?" said a cool Antonio De Fidio.

"Yeah, yeah boss. No problem" said the young Jack Madden, flowing black hair sitting on his shoulders.

"Good. Finish it properly this time. And then we'll share the funds." Antonio outstretched his hand, the eager Madden shaking it furiously. He wasn't about to fail this time.

Madden turned and waved his hand at his men, ordering them to follow him out into the cold. Liberty City was swept with snow, the streets were barely useable. Jack had been in the meeting with De Fidio for half an hour and already the snow had resettled on his car, the old Fenthick 290 frozen to the road. Madden put back on his trilby hat and pulled his big, black coat together, before getting into the back of the Fenthick. He laid his briefcase on his lap. He wasn't going to let it out of sight. He was soon joined by his guards. They too wore big overcoats and rested Tommy-guns on their laps.

"Take us to the docks please Quentin" he said to his driver. Quentin put the car into gear and pulled off at an incredible rate, throwing the car around the streets of Liberty, weaving in and around the traffic. He floored the accelerator, trying to get to the meet as quick as possible.

"Your going to get us killed Trenlock!" shouted Madden, as he looked out the window, staring at the police car sat on the side of the road.

"Sorry boss," said the young Knockout, as he eyed the police car in his mirrors. He watched as two police officers came out of the building the car was parked up by. The officers were talking to a scantily clad girl before throwing a wad of cash at her feet. She scrambled to the floor to pick up the money. Trenlock shut his eyes as he saw one of the officers raise his baton…

"Concentrate on the fucking road!" shouted Madden again.

Trenlock regained focus, ignoring the brutal scenes he had just witnessed. One day he'd put everything right.

Stretching out the engine, he accelerated gently before pulling up in the docks. Madden opened the door and walked over to one of the piers. A small fishing boat was moored, a tall man stood waiting, his overcoat flapping about in the wind. He looked truly menacing.

Jack strode up to the man confidently, his insides quivering. The man in front of him was a being of true power, a man Madden aspired too.

"Mr Leone" said Madden shivering in the cold.

"Mr Madden," answered the mafia don, "how are things? How is that lovely Teresa of yours?"

Madden jumped at the personnel question. No-one knew about his relationship with Teresa De Fidio and he preferred it that way. Antonio's sister was strictly off limits.

"I don't know what you talking about. Do you have the goods?" answered Madden unconvincingly. Leone smiled at the poor attempt to divert the question. He put his hand into his pocket and produced a sealed package.

"Do you have the cash?"

Madden held the briefcase forward and opened it, the cool breeze flicking at the ends of the dollar notes.

"Excellent" said Leone, smiling again. He handed the package forward and took the briefcase in his other hand.

"Connect it to the target's car and run. That's my advice" continued Leone, "Once the engine is started, the heat with spark the explosive. Be quick."

Madden shook the mafia don's hand and turned heading back to his car. Once there, he opened the door and got in, holding the package nervously. He brushed the snow of his head before addressing his guards.

"Trenlock, take us back to De Fidio and then proceed to the target. You goons are to cover my position."

"Yeah boss. De Fidio gave me the destination" said Knockout, kicking the car into first gear. He sped off, the snow blowing off the bonnet of the car. Leone watched the black Fenthick turn onto the main road and head off into the city. He stroked his chin and walked off down the quayside, briefcase in hand…

x

"He took the bait?" questioned Antonio, "And you've got the explosives?"

"Yeah, he took the briefcase. The timer for the detonator was set for another hour" answered Madden.

"Well let's hope our mafia friend doesn't find it then. I want you to proceed to the next target, set the explosives in his car like we agreed. Then find Forelli and bag him. Soon he will be begging to cooperate with us. Then we'll take his money…"

x

Leone walked briskly down the quayside, the weight of the briefcase pulling on his arms. He watched the boats go by, each one carrying weapons and drugs to and from the city. His own empire he thought proudly. He'd often visit the docks and stroll idly through Liberty. Despite the odd dispute around the city, Liberty had certain charms and qualities to it that he both admired and adored. He could see his family being in Liberty a long time…

x

Jack walked up the hill, package in hand. Hiding around the area were his men, covering the roads with hawk-like vigilance, Tommy-guns primed. Madden looked around the snow-swept streets of Liberty, admiring the architecture. He loved this city; the tall, proud buildings, the vast infrastructure that was rising in the state, the up and coming businesses to the city. He applauded it all. What he hated most though, as he trudged through the snow ridden streets, were the mafia gangs. Leone, Forelli or Sindacco, it didn't matter which. He admired there integrity and the way their leader's minds worked, but hated the fact that they were at a stand-off. Until he'd met De Fidio, he imagined the stale-mate would continue for decades. With Antonio's explosive vision, things were clearly going to change.

Jack walked up to the black Fenthick parked on the side of the road and got in, rubbing his hands together to generate some warmth.

"How we doing?"

"We got guards in the surrounding area keeping watch. I gave them flares. We've set the bomb under the bonnet. Some of the guys reckon he's got a lot of men in there, so there keeping their eyes peeled" said Trenlock, staring at the small café across the road and the silver Esperanto Dame SP250. The two seated sports car had its hood up, the snow settled gently on its roof. Madden watched with patience as the café door opened and the solid figure of the Sindacco don came through.

"It's show time" he whispered gently. Trenlock gave him a quick look, disturbed by how much he was enjoying the situation.

Sindacco stood around for a bit outside, talking to some of his men. He scanned the surrounding area, the chill wind blowing against his thick neck. He was tense; instinct told him something was wrong.

"Something's freaked him out" said Trenlock, "Look! He's walking away!"

"Start the engine" said Madden forcefully, eager for the plan to follow through. They watched patiently as Sindacco disappeared around the corner, heading back into the city centre. The cohort of guards had stayed behind, bewildered by their bosses' sudden departure.

"After him, we'll run him down!" shouted Madden in Trenlock's ear. Spinning on the icy road, the car pulled off, the Sindacco guards jumping unexpectedly. Madden drew his pistol, firing into crowd of guards.

"Sindacco's on the left" called Trenlock. The Sindacco Don was running down the street now, his fat girth slowing him down.

"Mount the pavement!" shouted Madden, the Fenthick rising one wheel onto the street. Sindacco turned in an unnaturally quick movement, pistol in hand. He fired at the oncoming car, shooting at the windscreen before diving out of the way of the speeding vehicle. The car missed the huge form of the Sindacco don, crashing into the wall. Madden and Trenlock recoiled as Sindacco got up off the floor, approaching the shattered body of the car. Madden breathed heavily as he felt a giant fist grab his torso, pulling him out of the car, throwing him to the floor. Madden flailed around as Sindacco strode up to him purposefully. He kicked Madden hard in the gut. Menacingly, he circled the body on the ground, cracking his knuckles.

"You got balls kid. But learn this lesson well eh. Don't mess with the big boys. Oh, and don't sit in the car with a bunch of girls with guns around the area. Where are they now eh? Being finished off by my boys eh?" said the Don, his chubby checks red in the cold, his thick bushy moustache twitching.

Madden continued to back up along the road, the huge form of the Sindacco don approaching slowly, teasing with his captive. Don Sindacco reached forward with his giant fist again before being kicked in the back, his giant form being pushed forward. He recoiled and swung his giant arm around, beating back the thin form of Trenlock. Quentin stumbled back as Sindacco charged forward, the fallen Madden trying to push himself back to his feet. Trenlock felt the mountain-like arms of the Don wrap around him, squeezing intently. He struggled but the pain became more intense. In a last ditched effort, he threw his head forward, his forehead colliding with man's fat nose. He was instantly released as blood oozed down the don's face. Capitalising on his advantage, he threw his fists out, punching wildly at the stricken man. With a mighty punch, he floored the colossal man. The don collided with the concrete floor hard, his head smashing against the hardened surface, a puddle of blood forming.

Madden roused himself from the floor, stunned by what had just happened. Trenlock was struggling to stand; he was hunched over, the don's blood dripping from his face and hands. Madden swiped up his pistol from near the flaming wreck of his car and calmly put a bullet in the don's skull, the shot deafening around the quiet streets. He turned to Trenlock and uttered a single word.

"Knockout…"

x

Leone sat down on a bench on the side of the road waiting fro his boys to come collect him. The briefcase rested ominously on his lap. Watching the cars go by, he ran his hands along the edges of the case, the soft brown leather smooth against his fingertips. His curiosity suddenly mounted, stimulated by the slight vibration emitted by the case. Inquisitive, he opened it, the thousands of dollar notes staring back at him. He grabbed one of the bundles and looked through, flicking back the notes with his fingertips. They were all there.

"Shit!"

He'd noticed the faked emblem on the notes. He could here the ticking now. Throwing the case to the ground he ran, the explosion triggered as the case hit the floor. The bench exploded; shards of wood flying in all directions. Leone flew through the air, the blast crushing his back. He landed on the road, a ringing in his ear. Something else was there too, a deep repetitive sound…

A car horn blared at the fallen mafia don, as the driver hit the brakes. Leone looked up, watching the car get bigger as it approached. With an almighty crunch, the car hit the Leone family don, his muscular frame being sprayed over the road. In his last moments of consciousness, he reached out to anything he could find, his limbs pulling back against the pressure he was putting himself under. He could hear footsteps approaching, he could be saved.

Antonio De Fidio bent down, his feet being clutched by the fallen man. He lent down and whispered in the man's ear, telling him the truths of what was to pass in Liberty. A mafia monopoly under the De Fidio name. The Leone name wiped from memory. And the traitor that was Jack Madden.

Leone closed his eyes, his last breathe being savoured. He listened to the mobster detail how Madden had fiddled the deal and how he had orchestrated this devastating attack for the Sindaccos. Leone knew his boys would arrive and these upstarts would be silenced. He felt De Fidio reach into his pocket, producing the golden watch he had always carried around. Smiling, Antonio rose, walking away as the Leone mafia cars turned up. He watched from the shadows as the don's sons rushed around their fallen father, screaming and arguing amongst themselves. Leone spoke up, underlying his dying wishes. They would not let Liberty City, the city Leone loved, fall into the hands of others. De Fidio turned from the scene as Leone's eldest proclaimed himself don. The legend of Salvatore Leone had begun…

x

Madden and Trenlock ran down the streets of Layman, the snow slowing down their efforts. The roads were deserted, the citizens of Liberty staying inside to avoid the torrential weather.

"There on the right!" shouted Trenlock, pointing at a police car parked up on the side of the road. Quentin glanced at the number plate, recognising the alphanumeric sign. The car was empty, the officers inside the shop, collecting their bribe.

"Grab it!" called Madden, running up to the car. He pulled on the door handle, the door coming unstuck immediately.

"Fucking pigs" murmured Madden, fiddling with the ignition.

"Hey Eddie! Some goons are after our car!" shouted one of the officers, running out of the shop. Madden roared the engine, his hotwiring skills honed.

"Trenlock get in here!" he called.

Quentin acknowledged Madden's call but chose to ignore it, focusing solely on the officers running at him, baton raised. Trenlock feinted to the left, sending the officer the wrong way. He shot forward with his hand, his fist connecting with the officer's gut. He wrenched his arm back, and hit the officer again, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed hold of the man's arm, twisting it around until he let go of the short, black pole. Trenlock grasped the baton careful, weighing it up in his hands. He raised it above his head.

"Trenlock!" shouted Madden as the second officer charged Quentin, the man's heavy girth flattening the slim form of Knockout. Trenlock swung wildly with the baton, the shaft connecting with different parts of the officer's body. The baton impacted against the officer's arm, sending him reeling in pain.

"Pick on poor innocent ladies will you?" sneered Trenlock, his deep voice laced with an icy tone. His whole demeanour changing with the power the weapon instilled in him.

"Fuck, you mean the hooker?" said the officer, "Because that wasn't me. It was him, kill him!"

"Fuck both of you, you all dead" shouted Trenlock, the baton smashing down of the fallen officer's skull.

The second officer backed up gently, hands outstretched as the wild Knockout approached. Madden got out of the car, clearly annoyed.

"Quentin, learn well," said Madden, calmly drawing his pistol and firing into the frightened officer, "Kill pigs quickly" he said, patting Knockout on the back. "Do what you have to do, make your mark, whatever. Just hurry up…"

x

The two men sped down the streets in the stolen police car, silence echoing around the car. Madden had taken the wheel, the troubled Trenlock meditating on the bloodied mess he'd turned the bodies of the police officers too.

"Just think buddy," started Madden, "We're starting a revolution in this city. We've finished two mafia bosses today. You've made your mark on this city. Fucking Knockout, cold cop killer, mafia don destroyer and butcher of men. Got a nice ring to it."

Trenlock smiled despondently. He never wanted to turn the city in this way. He'd also wanted to join the police, not kill them.

"Where's Forelli supposed to be? Time to get our money…"

x

The police car pulled up to the cathedral, the snow battering the windscreen. It was if all hell had broken loose in the city. Madden got out of the stolen car watching the rioting gangs. The once empty streets had been filled with mafias vying for control. Madden smiled as Trenlock got out of the car, watching a particular gunfight down the street. He recognised the Leone sons in the midst of it, the Sindaccos being pressed back.

The two men entered the cathedral calmly; the warmth the ancient building offered fighting off the chills. They walked down the main passage confidently, several figures waiting near the altar. Madden coolly scanned the area, the pews were empty, the passages deserted.

"Mr Forelli" Madden called.

"Ah, Jack Madden. How nice it is to see you" spoke a voice, the man not turning around. He was flanked by two men, each facing the other way.

Madden stopped a few feet away from the altar, adopting a hardened stance. Trenlock stood slightly behind him, eyeing him carefully.

Forelli turned around, his clean cut appearance out of place in the run down hall.

"I see you've brought company" he said.

"As have you" Madden replied undeterred.

"Yes, yes. Some you might even recognise" Forelli teased. Madden watched as the two men turned to face him. One of the men he didn't recognise, but the other…

"Antonio?" quizzed Madden, shocked more than anything.

"Jack" the tall figure said.

"But, this isn't in the plan?"

"You know something Jack, it's not."

"But… what's going on then?"

"I've done the deal Jack. Everything's sorted."

"My cut?"

"I'm afraid you won't be getting a cut" De Fidio said confidently, stepping forward. "You see Jack, you can't do anything in this city without being watched. You need to be careful, have the right contacts. And if you screw your friends about, you'll face the punishment"

"But my money?" pleaded Madden.

"There is no money for you. In fact, I do believe the Leone's have a price on your head. They think you're with the Sindaccos at the moment."

"But…" gasped Madden, his hand reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" called Leone, "This man here is an expert in pain. I'm afraid you can no longer stay in my city."

"What…" said Madden, before feeling the blow to the back of his head. Trenlock had struck him with the bloodied baton, a clean blow to the back of his skull.

Antonio turned to the Forelli don, shaking his hand.

"I believe we're done here then."

"Absolutely. The Leones will continue to fight the Sindaccos until both are severely weakened. Then we will strike. I trust your business trip will go well. And here is your money" Forelli answered, holding a case forward. Antonio grasped the handle and nodded. His plans for the city were coming together nicely.

"Grab him" he said, ordering Trenlock. "Let's take him somewhere nice…"

x

Madden woke hours later, his head throbbing. He tried to open his eyes but all was black. He tried to call but his voice was muffled. He couldn't breathe, he was trapped.

"Awake are we now?" said Antonio, removing the bag from the head of the bound Madden. Jack breathed in heavily, taking in his surroundings. He was tied up on the backseat of the police car, Trenlock and De Fidio in the front seats. Trenlock was staring dead ahead, not appearing to notice what was going on. Antonio, on the other hand, was staring right at Madden, his lightly bearded face smiling at him. He was holding a gun in his right hand.

"How are we feeling then?" he quizzed.

"Fuck you" said Madden, testing the bonds around his wrists.

"Ungrateful motherfucker" said De Fidio, hitting Madden with the butt of the gun. A deep gash appeared on his forehead, the split skin leaking blood.

"Do you think you could screw around with my sister and I wouldn't notice? Everyone follows the rules, even you Jack" said Antonio, snarling.

"But…"

"No buts. You're finished; you won't be seeing Teresa again. Nor will you see your money" interrupted Antonio.

Trenlock got out of the car and, opening the back door, pulled out the body of Jack Madden. Madden tried to struggle, but Trenlock was too powerful.

"Quentin…" Madden pleaded on deaf ears.

Trenlock dragged the bound body further away from the road, ploughing through the long grass. They were in the middle of nowhere; the quiet road bordering a confined wood.

"Quentin please…" tried Madden again.

"Sorry Jack, its just business" Trenlock said, dumping the body to the floor. He threw a golden object at his fallen friend and headed back to the police car. Madden struggled to his feet, his bound hands proving restrictive. He watched as the police car sped off down the long, narrow road. Devastation hit him, with nowhere to go or no money, how was he going to survive? Picking up the golden watch, he looked around hopelessly, following the road. He struggled for miles, the man wandering hopelessly. The area was completely deserted. Eventually he tripped up and hit the road, crashing to his knees. He flailed around on the floor, all hope was gone. Relaxing, his despair washed away. It was an unnatural feeling he unexpectedly felt. Everything that was bad suddenly disappeared. He'd caught a glimpse of a road sign isolated on the side of the road. He pushed himself to his feet, sprinting to reach it. Reading it, he collapsed in a fit of tears. There was hope! And it was nearby. He re-read the sign, crying with joy. Layman City, two miles…


	10. Chapter 10: Burning Desires

Chapter 10 – Burning desires

Miguel listened intently to Madden's story, the SMG clutched tightly to his body. He was intrigued about his father's exploits before he was born. He'd been killed in the summer before during the Fierro gunfight in San Andreas…

"You killed my father!" accused Miguel, the fire reignited in his eyes. He remembered vividly the day's events; how the black vans had surrounded the deal with the Fierro Triads, launching gunmen into a vicious gunfight. Antonio had tried to escape but had been cut down in the crossfire. Miguel had watched as his father had fallen to his knees. He'd ran from his cover, shooting bursts from the nozzle of the AK, trying to reach his stricken father.

"He practically killed me first. He'd owed me the money. And I loved your auntie so" said Madden sorrowful.

"But, you killed my father! All for the money…" Miguel lowered the SMG, grief hitting him. He hadn't done anything to the Maddens, his father had. His Auntie Teresa had died a few years back, so it must have been for the money.

"Trenlock was at your party the other night. Why? When he clearly betrayed you as well" demanded Miguel, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"After I had established myself in Layman, he got in contact with me. He'd joined the police and had started a family. His wife had just left him and taken their daughter to Eastern Europe. His daughter came back to America and now works for me. I know he was doing what he was told too."

"You mean Lucie right?"

"Yes," said Madden quietly, "she is Quentin's daughter."

Miguel ran all of this through his head, his mind spinning. He'd been put through hell, all because of the past.

"You crazy motherfucker" shouted Miguel, infuriated. "You think you can take me on because of what my father did to you! Killing him wasn't enough so you had to reimburse yourself too!"

"This is a business Miguel, I need to cover any… losses"

"That's it, you're a dead man!" shouted Miguel raising the SMG.

"No!" screamed a shrill voice. Miguel turned, the slim, blonde Lucie standing in the doorway. Miguel turned back as Madden ran for the side door. Burst-firing, Miguel targeted the SMG, a trail of bullets shattering the glass in the room.

"Shit" cursed Miguel as he ran for the door, closely followed by Lucie. He ran after Madden as the security alarm went off, armed guards appearing on the floor. Miguel raised the SMG, firing single shots into the blue suited guards, sending them sprawling across the floor. Lucie sprinted after the charging Miguel.

He rounded the corner, meeting pistol fire as he ran. Firing more shots, he blasted through the guardsmen, blood trailing as he saw the figure of Madden reach the secondary lifts. With a ting, the doors closed, Miguel reaching them just in time to see the figure of Madden smile. He slammed his fist against the metal doors, cursing loudly.

"Where's the nearest stairs?" he demanded, Lucie frightful by the wild glare Miguel possessed.

"The stairs will be blocked. It will be quicker to take the elevator down to the lobby" she said, running back down the hallway. Miguel quickly sprung after her, gripping the SMG in both hands.

They reached the meeting room, blue glass littering the floor. They slammed into the elevator, punching in the floor number. It seemed like an age for them to reach the ground floor, both of them breathing deeply to recuperate the expended energy.

The lift hit the ground, halting to a stop, the doors opening gracefully. Miguel burst out of the lift, gunning down the waiting guards. He'd anticipated the move and had decided force would be the best action. Diving to the side to reload the SMG, a few of the guards entrenched themselves behind desks and walls. The lobby had been evacuated; even the sexy blonde secretary had been moved.

Lucie ran to his position as Miguel raised the gun, strafing around the wall, marking the location of the guards mentally. He dashed across to the other wall, a shotgun shell bursting past his face. He'd counted five guards. He peered around the side of the wall, a maelstrom of bullets firing in his direction. The guns began to click as the expended clips choked. It was the noise Miguel had been waiting for. Dashing out into the open, he fired several short bursts before diving into cover again. He's seen the shotgun guard fall and possibly one other, but he couldn't be sure. Risking his life again, he drove to his feet, scanning for a target with his SMG. Catching sight of one of the arms of one of the guards he fired, the bullets tearing through the flesh. Screaming, the guard threw himself around the corner, hurling himself towards Miguel's position. He was met warmly by more burst fire.

Three left he told himself, not counting the possible casualty. Madden would be long gone by now. Still, there was always a chance. Miguel didn't feel like dying today.

Lucie cowered in the corner, fearful for Miguel's safety. She hadn't wanted Miguel to kill Madden but she didn't want the mobster dead either. She risked a glance around the wall, Miguel willing her to go back. She could see two guards, primed to attack at anytime. They cared not for their fallen comrades, they just wanted to kill the bastard who had started shooting at them.

Lucie dived and fell into a roll before landing next to Miguel.

"Give me a weapon" she said coolly, her eastern European accenting her words.

She snatched the pistol from Miguel and, checking the gun first, rolled out of the cover.

"Crazy bitch" shouted Miguel, attempting to pull her back. Lucie held the gun in front of her, two hands grasped on the handle. She fired into one of the guards, penetrating the man's chest. Calmly, she changed target, firing into the other guard. She got up, striding over to Miguel. She offered her hand to Miguel, the pistol relaxed in the other.

"Nice shooting" he said, getting up from behind the bullet ridden desk.

"My father taught me" she replied smugly.

"Let's go then" he commanded, wading through the rubble. He could hear sirens in the background as he reached outside, the blaring horns sounding nearer and nearer. Miguel scanned the courtyard, spotting the limo at the last minute. Raising the SMG again, he fired, the clasp clicking at the lack of ammunition.

"Shit, shit!" shouted Miguel, the sleek limo speeding off into the distance.

"Miguel, he's not the real enemy" said Lucie, putting her hand on his shoulder "Listen, let's get to your car…"

x

The Infernus sped off in the same direction the limo had headed, its engine rocketing.

"We should go back to my fathers, he'll know what to do" said Lucie, "I know you know."

"That Trenlock's your dad? Course I do" said Miguel cockily, "Who doesn't?"

"But you don't know who the real enemy is" Lucie added.

"I don't?"

"No. If Jack Madden was the enemy, do you think I would save him? No. It's his son Paul who is trying to destroy you."

"What are you talking about?" quizzed Miguel, confused. "I thought Madden was trying to get revenge on my family?"

"If Jack Madden had wanted to kill your father, don't you think he'd have done it sooner? It's been over fifty years. Paul found out about the money Jack lost last year. He felt it was his inheritance. It was his idea about the Fierro ambush."

Miguel stroked the little bit of black hair under his chin, he suddenly felt incredibly drained. He hadn't slept in days and his muscles ached, the strain and pressure he'd put them under was incomprehensible. He'd driven his body to its limits; no amount of working out could prepare him for the strain.

The roaring Infernus cruised down the boulevard, the welcome break pleasing to Miguel.

"Oh fuck!" shouted Lucie. They'd reached downtown. The place was smouldering with fire, smoke drifting down the streets. The sirens Miguel had heard weren't police cars en-route to the Madden tower. They'd been the call of the fire engines. How had they not seen the smoke? The sky blackened as they approached, gaggles of people held back behind barriers.

"Get us to the shop quick!" Lucie screamed. They both knew the source of the fire. Throwing the car around the back streets, scything down the alleys, they emerged near the shop, raging flames licking around the shell. Miguel skidded the car in front of the building, jumping out. He rushed into the garage, shoulder barging the door open. Smoke erupted from the breach, covering Miguel in black and grey dust. The flames were eating through the store, ripping the interior apart, the intense heat forcing the couple back.

"Can you see anyone?" cried Lucie, scanning the smoke-covered room for life. Miguel caught the sight of a hand, held lifelessly in the air.

"Shit, come on, we're going" said Miguel, dragging Lucie away.

"Why, what did you see? Dad!" Lucie screamed, beating Miguel against the chest.

"Come on" Miguel said forcefully, pulling the feral girl back, a red fire engine pulling up next to the black sports car…


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Minds

Chapter 11 – Broken minds

Miguel walked around the shattered interior room, the firemen moving on to the next flaming building. The entire area had been set alight. He strolled around, the scene of destruction too much to take. Lucie had collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her hardened face. A fire-fight had clearly taken place, empty bullet casings lining the floor. Dead Yakuza, dead Roses, dead spot. Miguel checked the interrogation room. There was no sign of Yen or Conway.

"I'm sorry" Miguel offered, Lucie tearfully approaching him. Her father led on the floor, a bullet hole through his skull. Leroy led next to him, his knuckles thick with dried blood. His chest was riddled with tiny holes, the edges singed by the rampant flames.

"Looks like Yen and Conway escaped" said Miguel, scanning the room again. The bodies of many led in the room. The firemen had almost been tempted to let the fire burn after witnessing the sheer amount of death in the shop, but had done there job properly once Miguel had revealed his submachine gun.

"Come on, let's go" said Miguel, tired of the misery the last few days had brought. He began to turn, Lucie grabbing Miguel's arm.

"Wait, look at that" she said, pointing down at the body of her father. A glimmering object could be seen in his palm, it was covered in blackened ash. She stooped down, picking up the metal object carefully, tearful of moving her father's body.

"It's a watch" she proclaimed. "A golden watch"

"Shit…" cursed Miguel. "That's Leone's watch. Trenlock threw it at Madden when he was deserted in the woodlands"

"Cursed abomination" she muttered, handing it to Miguel. "Perhaps it should signify the death of a Madden too."

"But this is Yakuza work" said Miguel, wiping the watch before pocketing it.

"They are the same thing. Madden can make them do whatever he wants. He's gone back to Liberty today, we must follow."

"Agreed" said Miguel thoughtfully, "but we need time to rest and I need to get Roxy. We'll head back to my hotel first, plan our next move from there…"

x

Breaking out of the ring of pedestrians, the Infernus headed towards the hotel in East Langdon. The district was set on the other side of the city. It was dark by the time the Infernus had broken through the rush hour traffic, busy commuters eager to get home to their families. Miguel and Lucie barely spoke on the way, both of them deep in thought. Miguel toured the streets of Langdon, the empty, shops lining the streets. Franco had chosen a real isolated spot in the middle of the commercial centre.

Miguel parked the car in the adjacent lot across the road from the hotel entrance. He got out; stretching his legs as if he'd had a normal day at work. The couple crossed the road, the empty streets quiet as the evening settled in. Miguel pushed open the door, the lobby in disarray. Attendants were talking to policemen as visitors were huddled together, sat on chairs drinking coffee. The receptionist, an old, grey haired woman, spotted Miguel and Lucie standing in the doorway, her hand reaching for the long, metal shaft under the desk.

"Get out of my hotel!" she shouted, brandishing the shotgun. The police officers jumped, the visitors stunned.

"What?" exclaimed Miguel, bewildered by the outburst.

"Get of my hotel! You think you can bring your heavies here? Gang wars aren't welcome Pedro" she said, flailing the shotgun.

"Shit! Roxy!" cursed Miguel, launching into sprint. One of the officers grabbed him, pinning him back.

"Listen sir, I think you'd better come with his…"

CRACK!

Miguel's head flung forward, his forehead smashing into the officer's nose. The man fell back, blood oozing down his face as Miguel grabbed the man's holstered pistol. Lucie drew hers as the other officers snatched theirs.

"Freeze motherfuckers…"

Lucie fired, her shot piercing through the man's flak jacket. Miguel pointed his at the woman, her shotgun unwieldy in her hands.

"Just put it down" he said coolly, the woman dropping the heavy weapon. "Now everybody listen. Stay here and don't move."

Miguel sprinted for the stairs, Lucie hot on his tail. He climbed at the speed of light, his powerful muscles hauling his body up the stories. Lucie pleaded for Miguel to wait, her body tiring as they ran. He'd reached the fifth floor, the corridors lying in a mess. He charged at his hotel room, the door hanging off its hinges. Bursting in, the scene hit him like a freight train; the broken furniture, the smashed bottles, the shattered bullet casings, the dead Yakuza. Least she took some down with her he thought. He ran around the room, scanning for any sign of her. Lucie caught up, startled by the destruction.

"Shit…"

Miguel stood in the centre of the room, head bowed, and hands on hips. How could he have so stupid? He breathed heavily, exhaling as if to control his anger. Lucie ran up to him, shaking the exhausted body. Miguel fell to his knees, breaking down on the floor, lying in shattered glass. He held his head in his hands, the frightened Lucie kneeling to comfort the man. They laid there for hours, thinking about the loved ones they'd lost…


	12. Chapter 12: Repercussions

Chapter 12 – Repercussions

The hotel room was all but destroyed, the broken furniture covered in crimson liquid; the room shrouded in death. The two figures were hunched over, the room silent as they mourned their losses. Lucie had lost her father. Miguel had failed to protect his wife. Their two most precious things had been taken away from them, lost in the torrid of the day's events.

Miguel stirred, a vibration in his pocket. They'd been in the room for what seemed like hours, no-one even coming to check on them. He imagined the police would arrive soon, the irate hotelier turning them in. He pulled out the silver phone from his pocket, flicking the screen up. A message appeared before him, the silver keys requiring so much of his willpower to press. He was a broken man, his spirit shattered. He'd never failed before.

_Meet me at the airport, Airfield Seven – Conway_

Miguel read and re-read the message, not taking it in the first time round. So, the lucky bastard escaped eh? Miguel couldn't help feel cheated.

"What is it?" spoke Lucie, her voice husky.

"We got to go. Now" demanded Miguel, standing up, fiddling with the car key in his pocket.

He strode out of the room, Lucie following reluctantly…

x

The cool air was calming on Miguel's face, his hair blowing gently in the evening breeze.

"You know you don't have to come" he said, facing Lucie.

"I want to. I owe Madden. This is a straight forward chase now. The Madden's must be stopped" she said, her hardened face showing no sign of doubt. "I worked so hard for those men, put up with Paul's obsessive comments. And for what? They ordered the death of my father, the watch proves it. Don't be soft, let's go."

Miguel nodded, surprised by the change in the women.

Slumping down in the bucket seat of the Infernus, he turned the key, the engine roaring as he revved the car. Skidding out of the car park, the Infernus accelerated gently, the approaching police cars sailing past…

x

The Infernus turned into the airport gently, the entrance lying on the other side of East Langdon. Ignoring the car parks, Miguel carried on down the main drag, driving past several confused workmen. He checked the surrounding areas, circling the airport, trying to locate Airfield Seven.

"There," pointed Lucie, "on the right."

Miguel caught sight of the runway and accelerated hard. He could barely see the black van against the backdrop of the night sky. Miguel pulled up a few feet away from the van, snatching up the hand brake. He strode over to the van, the door flinging open, a dark silhouette jumping out.

"Miguel" called Conway, running up to the mobster.

"You survived then? Yen?" questioned Miguel, the sight of the inspector making him feel sick inside.

"Yen is in the back of the van. The Yakuza didn't get him. Lucie?" said Conway, surprised by the sight of the blonde.

"Inspector" she replied formally.

"Yeah, right… I'm sorry about your father, I tried…"

"I'm sure. What is it you want?" she said, ignoring Conway's comments.

"Um… yeah. Madden left the airport a couple of hours ago…"

"We gathered. We need a way to get to Liberty" demanded Miguel.

"He hasn't gone to Liberty. Yet anyway" replied the inspector knowingly.

"What? Then where's he taking her?"

"Who?" said Conway, puzzled.

"Roxy idiot" shouted Miguel, "Yakuza got Roxy."

"Really?" exclaimed the aged inspector, "Maybe we could use that..." he said, thinking aloud.

"You what? Your going to use my wife you motherfucker? If I hadn't of listened to you, scumbag, I'd have been with her" said Miguel, reaching for his pistol. Lucie put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"If we take Yen to Liberty, we could orchestra an exchange" said Conway, not even flinching. He knew he was in control here.

"Yen isn't important to them!" cried Lucie, "There's no bait there."

"But they think Yen has the money. If we make out we've got it, they're bound to try and ambush the deal" he said smugly.

"Do we have the money?" quizzed Miguel.

"In the case in the van" said Conway, "Police evidence for the moment, but you'll get it back."

"Yeah, course," said Miguel sarcastically, "Liberty it is then. We'll try lure him out. I'd better contact Luca, see if he can round up the boys."

"There maybe a problem there" said Conway, staring at Miguel. "He's in police custody. Something to do with killing a police officer, um, Rico somebody, I forget…"

"You bastard" said an infuriated Miguel, his face turning red.

"Easy Miguel" the inspector said, moving his jacket to one side, the silver handle of the Desert Eagle visible in its holster. "It was all part of the deal before this shit happened. We'll call it an extra incentive shall we? Money and family, what a great combination. And anyway, put it like this, as long as he's with us, he ain't with the Yakuza."

"After everything we've been through, you still try and keep the advantage, keep the upper hand? Your evil" cursed Lucie, mystified at the inspector's tactics.

"It's just business" said Conway, a wry smile forming on his lips. "Come on, I got a helicopter waiting. Help me with Yen bitch…"

x

The helicopter lifted off loudly, the rotor blades scything through the air. Miguel could hear the muffled Yen in the back fighting against his bonds. He smiled gently. It was the only humorous thing about the situation. After all, he was in a chopper with a grieving businesswoman, an infuriating inspector, and some mute pilot who Miguel had never seen before. The guy had barely said a word. There was something unnerving about that to Miguel, something that made his skin crawl…

x

The sun rose over Liberty City, the giant fire ball illuminating the cities tower blocks. The fierce sunlight signalled the morning rush hour, clouds of smoke belched across the city as commuter's vied for road position. The little man lined the streets of Portland, huddling in gangs, adoring the safety and power it enthralled. The big man strode through Staunton, black suits, leather briefcases, revelling in their stature. The family man lazed about Shoreside, they had their money, their children, their bit on the side; each one banging each others wives. Liberty City, the city men love.

The helicopter settled on the roof of one of Portland's high rises, a gaggle of drug takers and hookers stunned by the presence of it. Miguel heaved himself out of the helicopter, his mere presence frightening away the tramps. He looked around, his eyes carefully scanning the building, the voice whispering in his head.

"Come on bitch, stop fucking about" shouted Conway, the rotors still turning. Miguel watched as the inspector talked to the pilot.

"What about Yen?" called Miguel.

"Francis is going to take him to the safe house. He's a good guy, be better than the three of us carrying him around Liberty. Just follow me" shouted Conway, heading for the rooftop exit. Miguel and Lucie followed, the helicopter taking off, heading into the smog that surrounded Liberty.

The trio descended the building in silence, the sounds of their footsteps filling the empty halls. They reached the bottom floor, the sunlight pouring in through the shattered door. Conway took out his phone, dialling a number.

"Rafa? I need a car sent to Hepburn Heights."

"Sure thing, it's on its way" reported the officer, "Um, thought you might like an update on Luca"

"Yeah, go for it," Conway answered, careful of how close he got to Miguel.

"The little prick took a while to take down, but he soon cracked. We roughed him up a bit, so he's co-operating a bit more. You want us to take care of him? Or finish him?"

"Take care, I'll talk to you later," said Conway covertly, "Hurry up with that car, unmarked preferably."

Miguel watched Conway suspiciously as he hung up, putting the phone in his pocket. He'd noticed the change in Conway's tone when he'd been on the phone.

The trio hit outdoors, the car lot practically empty. A gaggle of hoodies stood in the corner, smoking.

They weren't waiting very long. Within minutes, a blue Karuma had pulled up, a Latin-American officer stepping out.

"Chief" said the officer respectfully.

"How's it going Jackson?" said Conway, getting into the passenger's side.

"Um, good thanks sir. Although my pops is a bit sick, he got glandular fever. You know, he smoked forty a day and never even had a sniffle. Now he given the stuff up, he spewing black crap all over the floor"

"That's a sad story Jackson," said Conway mockingly, "Now shut the fuck up and get in! And you two bitches."

Lucie got into the car, the gang of hoodies wolf-whistling at her as she did so. Miguel eyed them carefully, fingering his gun.

"Leave it Miguel" she said softly, noticing his annoyance. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the car, the boys howling with laughter. Jackson started the car, pulling off of the kerb. Miguel wound down the window, pulling out his pistol. He aimed steadily, firing a couple of shots into the crowd. He watched with a smile as the boys screamed, panic written on their faces.

"Why did you have to do that?" said Lucie crossly, her body tense. Miguel ignored her, holstering the pistol.

"You know, my aunt Bettie had a habit of shooting at passers-by. She'd sit out on the front-lawn, shotgun in hand, cackling at pedestrians as she fired. She nearly let me have a go once, until she got arrested" babbled Jackson.

"Touching story, real appropriate" said Conway sarcastically.

"Not really" continued Jackson, "She'd died in prison, got stoned to death. She was ninety four and terrorised the inmates. Chased them with a toothbrush" he said sorrowful.

"Jackson?"

"Yes chief?"

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Conway, hitting the officer around the head.

The car toured the streets of Liberty gently, passing through the many different areas, taking in the scenes surrounding them.

"Where are we going?" said Miguel finally, watching as another women got mugged openly, the robber holding the women by her throat, snatching the bag off her.

"You see all this hotshot? You see Liberty in all it's glory?" he said calmly, eyes focused on the road. "I've spent years trying to fix this city. After all the shit that happened with the Leones, the Forellis and the Sindaccos, all the small time gangs, all the lowlife scum and all the wannabe gangsters, I tried to fucking fix this city" he said, the car pulling off the road into a lot. "Do you love your wife Miguel?" he asked, Jackson parking in a bay. He turned around to face Miguel, his calculating eyes ice cold. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes" Miguel replied sternly.

"Would you do anything to get her back?"

"Yes."

"I would have as well. I miss my wife, and I miss my daughters. Of all the big time mobsters in this city, all of the big names, it's you who takes them from. It's you who took the wrong step."

"You know I didn't…"

"Shut up. I don't fall for your bullshit."

"But I didn't kill your…"

"You wouldn't want the blood of your hands. Not your style. So yeah, you probably right, you didn't kill them. But I bet you ordered them dead. Now shut the fuck up and listen Miguel," Conway ordered, glancing at Lucie. He'd noticed her hand reaching for her belt, the black pistol tucked safely away. He moved his jacket aside, the Desert Eagle ever present. A gentle reminder why not to fuck with him.

"Now, I could kill you, both of you," Conway said, licking his lip, "But the pleasure would be only short lived. And then I'd have Madden to deal with too. Or we could go through with this deal and you'd still probably be killed. And I don't want that" Conway got closer to Miguel, his eyes piercing into Miguel's mind, "I want you to rot in prison motherfucker. I want you to rot, right where I can see you. I'm going to have you roughed up, tortured, beaten until you wish I'd killed you. I'm a man of choices Miguel and I'm making the decision. Do I kill you now," he said, pulling his gun, "Or do I have you killed later? Decisions…" he raised the gun, levelling it at Miguel's head, "Decisions…" Sweat began to form on Miguel's face, the gun barrel inches from his face, "Decisions…" The gun fired, unleashing its deadly payload, the eruption exploding around the empty car lot. The sound of the bullet connecting with bone pierced through the wind, echoing through the busy town, being heard from miles around. The body slumped, blood spattered all over the back window.

Conway breathed gently, his face emotionless, his eyes glazed over.

**End of part 1**


	13. Chapter 13: Scapegoat

**Part 2**

Chapter 13 – Scapegoat

Luca De Fidio sprinted down the alley, knocking bins over as he ran down the narrow passageway, the two athletic officers gaining on him as they surged forward. He was tall and lanky, quite unlike the muscular form of his older brother. Luca had been an addict, fucked about by drugs until his brother had brought him into line. Now he was paying the price for being related to a mob leader.

He rounded a corner in the backstreets of the liberty, the wind blowing through his short, black hair. His open shirt flapped about in the wind as he ran, his white vest stained with sweat.

The police officers were gaining fast like two blue bullets. They were incredibly quick, their steroid filled bodies driving their muscles into overtime. Sergeant Gallento had ordered the De Fidio kid's capture. They weren't about to let him go; they knew the consequences of failing.

Luca risked a look back, stumbling over his feet. The two men were gaining, closing in on their prey. Luca changed direction again, tripping up as he cornered. The folly of his actions soon hit him. He'd ran straight into a dead-end. The arena around him was square, the backdoors of several apartments were set into the walls. He tried a few, but they remained steadfast, locked against the constant intruders that roamed Liberty City at night.

"Stop right there and put your hands up!" shouted one of the officers, expertly lining his torch with his pistol, shining it at Luca's eyes.

Luca began to panic, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around, trying to find an escape route. He watched as the second officer began to circle off to the side, trying to capture the distressed target. Luca had other ideas. He pulled his shirt to the side, drawing a short handled knife, the silver blade menacing in the psychotic man's hand.

"Put down your weapon and raise your hands in the air" shouted the officer, pistol trained on Luca's chest.

Luca smiled, feigning to the right. The officer fired before realising his mistake. Luca had peeled off to the left, charging the second officer. He leaped into the air, the officer catching De Fidio as he landed, the knife suspended in mid-air, as the officer fought to hold it back. The first officer was stunned; he couldn't shoot again at the risk of hitting his backup. He charged forward, pulling the flailing man off his partner. He twisted the man's arm around until he dropped the knife. With a heave he hurled the man forward, driving him into the wall, arm still held behind his back. Luca breathed heavily, the brick wall cutting into his chest. He tried freeing himself with the other arm before feeling the pressure of the second officer attaching the steel rings to his wrists.

"Luca De Fidio, we're arresting you on the suspicion of murdering Rico Esprezzo…"

x

Luca sat in his cell quietly, carefully watching the hulking form on the bed. He'd been reliably informed by the officers on duty that the man was called Tiny. He looked up, the metal lock clunking open. Three men stood at the door.

"Come with us please" said the first.

Luca was lead into a small room on the south side of the station, the men manhandling him all of the way. Shunting him in, two of the men left, the third pulling up a chair. He gently clicked open his briefcase, scattering documents on the table.

"Nice to see you again Luca" the old man said with a smile. He gestured for Luca to sit down.

"Mr Borgaman" replied Luca with a nod. The family lawyer and long-time gang member was a sight for sore eyes. You could always rely on Borgaman to get you out of a tight spot.

"Any word from Miguel?" the old man quizzed, running his hand through his sleek grey hair. It was receding rapidly.

"No, but I heard from Roxy the other day. She said they'd located the money and were being helped by some rich guy in Layman. Um, Madden I think? Miguel's trying to lay down a deal, so they'll be coming to Liberty soon. Last I heard, Miguel and Franco took off with some of the heavies and haven't been seen since"

"That, my dear friend, is not good news. I've just been in contact with the Cavelli brothers in Vice. They've been approached by a gang claiming to have killed the De Fidio brothers. They mentioned the Maddens. They are bad news."

"The Cavellis? I thought they're with us" said Luca perplexed.

"That is true, but the Cavellis have been offered a serious sum of money, equal to that of the failed Yakuza deal coincidentally, to come over and extend there operations here. They have a deal pending with Madden in a few days. There supposed to be coming over to Liberty…"

The door banged open, the two men from before entering the room.

"I hope you two have had time to catch up" said the first.

"Sergeant Gallento," said Borgaman politely, "Tell me Rafa, how are the whorehouses these days? You know one of my clients is complaining about you"

Rafa swallowed, "Shut up you slimy tongued bastard before I arrest you"

"On the same dodgy grounds as my client here? Murdering a police officer," sighed Borgaman, "Why, Luca wouldn't harm a fly. And there is a small matter of the lack of evidence. Is that what constitutes promotion around here? Conway must be so proud."

"You're time is up old man, Luca's got things to do"

"Actually sergeant, I have another ten minutes" said Borgaman, pointing to the clock. Luca looked up; he'd been here for an hour.

Rafa scowled and stormed out of the room, the second officer hot on his tail.

"Look, Luca. The Cavellis have promised they're with us. When the Madden's are back in Liberty, hopefully we can catch them. That is, if Miguel doesn't work it out first. I've arranged a small surprise for you. All you need to do is stay in your cell. I'll see you tomorrow at the house. About eight o'clock. Good luck"

"Thank you sir" said Luca, shaking Borgaman's hand.

"Oh, and don't insult the girl whatever you do" said Borgaman, knocking on the metal door to be let out…

x

Luca paced the cell, his body shaking with fear.

"You gonna sit down Pedro?" growled Tiny, the man perched on the side of the bed. He was huge. His arms were the size of tree-trunks and his vest was stretched under the sheer pressure of his chest. He was bald, and wore a goatee proudly on his face.

"I'm waiting for something" murmured Luca.

"What you say?" said the man, standing up. He was even taller than Luca.

Luca squared up to him before backing down.

"Whatever man" said Tiny, disappointed the kid hadn't started a fight.

Luca stopped pacing and listened. He could hear voices outside the window, the growling of a running engine in the background.

"Hey!" came a voice. Luca ran up to the window and pulled himself up. A dark face stared back at him.

"Hey, you the De Fidio kid?" said the voice.

"Yeah" said Luca, looking back at Tiny.

"Move away from this wall, it's going to blow man" said the voice. Luca could here the sound of feet scurrying away.

"Stand back" said Luca, pointing to Tiny.

"Whatever man, you really a De Fidio?"

"Shut up and stand…"

The explosion cut off Luca's words. He covered his eyes and ducked, trying to shelter himself as much as possible. He waited for the dust to settle. Several pairs of hands grabbed his arms, pulling him through rubble. He felt himself running through the large, open car park, the cold wind battering his face. He opened his eyes, groping at them with his hands. They were full of dust. He glimpsed a sight of a van, doors opened; the engine running. He heaved himself in, pawing at his eyes.

"Let's go!" shouted a voice…


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Statement

Chapter 14 – Mission statement

Luca's eyes finally adjusted to the dim light in the back of the van. He could feel the vehicle accelerating hard, constantly turning and changing direction. He looked around the van, three people were sitting on the makeshift benches. They were chatting to themselves, smiling and joking.

"Hey" said one of them eventually. He was black and looked like he'd just come out of the army. Luca nodded at him, unsure of the circumstance. Was this really Borgaman's surprise? He could here sirens in the background.

"That was sure some crazy shit back there. Your lucky Borgaman hired us and not some cheap Yardie punks. I'm Kraze" the man said.

"I'm sorry," said Luca, shaking his head, "did you say hired? Your not gang members?"

"No, we're not gang members" replied Kraze, "We're freelancers. There's four of us in total. Borgaman hired us to help you, said the gang couldn't be trusted. We're taking you to him now. He's waiting for you at your house."

Luca nodded, wiping his eyes again.

"Would you like a cloth or something" said one of the other freelancers. Luca hadn't noticed but the freelancer was female.

"No thank you" replied Luca, waving his hand.

"We're stopping" said Kraze, the van pulling up on the gravel.

Within moments Luca was standing on his father's drive, the shoreside house holding a commanding view over the bay it rested over. Luca loved this house, the structure was magnificent. Beautifully smooth walls, flat roof and a view to die for. His father had been delighted when he'd acquired it.

Luca checked out his saviours, suspicious of their loyalty. He didn't like meeting people like this, he'd heard stories of people getting in contact with players and then screwing them over.

Like Kraze had said, there were four of the freelancers. Aside from Kraze, there was Natasha, a slim, brunette with green eyes and full lips. The other guy in the back of the van was called Zed, which Luca found out was one of many identities he had in his computer hacking history. The man was tall and lanky, built much like Luca. He had short, cropped hair and wore designer glasses. The driver was called Mike, simply because he hadn't been with the gang long enough to warrant a nickname. The last driver they'd had managed to blow their van up, killing himself. Luca chuckled, reminding himself of Miguel's driving when he was younger. The guy would go through cars like anyone's business. Mike reminded him of Miguel in a lot of ways. He was broad shouldered and muscular; a pure petrolhead.

"Come on, Borgaman's waiting" said Kraze, gesturing the gang to enter the house. Luca spied the lawyer's Comet on the other side of the house, hidden out of view. He'd had it imported into Liberty from Vice a few months back.

"Luca!" shouted Kraze, standing on the steps leading up to micro-mansion's front door, "Come on man…"

x

Luca entered the house through the great wooden door that dominated the front view of the house; his eyes were always drawn to the elegant, hand-carved masterpiece. Luca stepped into the lobby with anticipation, the four freelancers watching warily.

"Hurry up Luca. Borgaman's waiting in the study" said Natasha harshly.

"What?!" shouted Luca, storming up the great staircase. The freelancers chased after him, but the charging addict kept pushing, bursting into his father's study. Borgaman was there sure enough, sat behind Antonio's desk. Luca studied the room; he hadn't been in here since his father's death.

"Luca, nice to see you in these more pleasant surroundings. I must say your father has exquisite tastes" Borgaman said, not standing up.

"I don't think we should be in here" Luca said as the freelancers formed up behind him.

"Nonsense. This isn't the time for emotion, but action. Harsh severe action. Only then can the De Fidio name be upheld," said Borgaman sternly, "Kraze, nice to see you again."

"Sir," replied Kraze.

"So what we doing here then?" asked Natasha.

"Ah, good question," said Borgaman, looking increasingly at home behind Luca's fathers mahogany desk. "I've been in touch with the Cavellis, seems they've had enough of us. They've sent some muscle over to secure the meeting."

"Then we hit it, break down the meeting" suggested Kraze enthusiastically.

"In time. First, we need to secure Luca's escape. This we will do twofold. Firstly, I want us to collect Rafa…"

"We'll get on it" shouted out Mike, interrupting the increasingly agitated Borgaman.

"If you'd just wait, I'll explain," he said angrily, "Rafa will be collected and then I went Zed to infiltrate the LCPD network and erase the record of Luca being at the station. Get on that" he said looking at the freelancer. "I want Luca and Natasha to collect Rafa. We can't have him report to Conway. Luckily, he's got an appointment at twelve in his local. He won't contact Conway until after. The fuss he'll kick up will be extreme to say the least and he won't want to miss his favourite pastime"

"Ok, let's go" said Natasha quickly, looking at Luca.

"He'll be at Haze's Den, bring him back alive. He's integral to the plan" said Borgaman. Luca nodded and followed Natasha out of the room. Borgaman smiled at Kraze and Mike.

"I have a small task for you two. I need you to do something for me…"


	15. Chapter 15: Sirens

Chapter 15 - Sirens

"Hey, you got car here?" said Natasha, wondering around outside the house, kicking the gravel about.

"I got a bike. Does that help?"

"Guns?" asked Natasha again.

"Just nines, our storage got hit recently"

"Come on," said Natasha fluttering her eyelids, "Grab the bike. We'll go meet a friend of mine. Borgaman's given me a list of stuff to collect…"

x

Luca sat on the back of the bike nervously as the woman sped around the street of Liberty. She'd insisted she'd drive and had twisted Luca's arm to persuade him. He was tempted to hold on to her waist but couldn't imagine the pain she'd have caused if he had. Still, he couldn't help but stare at the woman's fine behind as she shifted her position on the bike.

"Down boy" she shouted at him. Luca blushed.

"Where are we going?" he shouted, the speed of the vehicle making it hard to talk.

"Downtown, under the bridge. You ever met Joey Gillespie?"

"No"

"You're in for an experience then" she said, twisting the throttle further. She powered the bike down the streets, weaving around cars and vans as they headed towards the Callahan Bridge. Luca looked up in awe as the bridge came into view. Even though he had lived everyday in the city, he still marvelled at the bridge. He remembered back a few years ago when he'd just get wasted with his friends under it, joking about between the concrete pillars supporting the great slab of tarmac up above. That was until his friends had overdosed.

"We're here" said Natasha as she threw the bike into a parking space. Luca jumped off, glancing around. He could see the boarded up shop across the way, hidden in the darkness.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that place looks like it's been fucked over" said Luca, facing Natasha. He looked up, the sound of shouting echoing under the bridge.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" shouted the voice as Natasha headed over.

Luca watched as a man ran from the shop, tripping over himself to escape. Natasha calmly strode up to the man and in one fluid motion, had sent the man tumbling to the floor. She towered over him as a man ran up to her.

"YOU'ED BETTER FUCKING RUN…" Shouted the man, shotgun raised "oh, its you"

"Joey" said Natasha smiling briefly, "who's the chump?"

"Just some cocky little shit with the nerve to question my merchandise" he said, the man cowering on the floor.

"What's up man" said Luca, walking up with his hand outstretched. Joey swung round, aiming the shotgun at Luca's chest.

"Yo back off before I blow your fucking teeth out!" he screamed, shaking the shotgun.

"Joey, Joey," said Natasha, grabbing the nozzle of the gun, taking it off the maniac. "He's with me. Let me have the gun and we'll go inside. I need a fix."

"Yeah, right. Come on then and bring your cock loving friend with you"

"What the fuck man…" started Luca, Natasha jabbing him in the ribs.

"Leave it" she said sternly. "Eh, little man," she said, looking at the cowardly figure trying to get up, "Don't come round here no more."

"Yes ma'am" he said quickly, before feeling the butt of the gun drive into his stomach.

"Come on" she said, nodding to Luca. They headed across the lot, the sound of choking and moaning in the background.

The shop was rundown, dark and smelt of fish. The door was hanging off its hinges and the windows were all boarded up, metal bars securing them from intruders.

"I am not liking the new premises Joey" Natasha said.

"A man has to move up in the world, I couldn't deal out of the back of that Manana forever" he replied, ruffling his hair. It was brown and very messy. Much like the rest of his appearance thought Luca. The man wore a crude suit, the black material faded and covered in stains. The man was very thin and his fragile stature gave away a horrendous shake he had in his hands. The man couldn't have looked intimidating if he tried. Unless of course, he was brandishing a shotgun.

"So, what can I do you for?" he said, sitting down on a steel box behind a plank of wood, suspended between two barrels.

"I'm assuming your merchandise hasn't suffered the same way in which presentation has" said Natasha, admiring the makeshift desk..

"Listen wench, my gear is better than any you'll find in Liberty. And anyway, this situations temporary. I got new furniture and stands and shit coming in next week."

"What about the loan we gave you?" she questioned.

"The loan? Well, um, some of it has gone on the shop. I, um, bought a new car too."

"Really," said Natasha, not surprised in the least. "We'll be taking it."

"No, you can't take my stuff bitch!" he shouted, reaching for the shotgun under the desk.

"Joey?"

"What?" he said, fumbling around, trying to find the metal gun.

Natasha raised her arm, holding the shotgun up.

"I've got the gun, remember?"

Joey sighed.

"Fine, take the fucking car"

"Good, here's a list of stuff we want. Load it in the car."

Natasha handed him the small piece of paper, Joey taking it nervously. He unfolded it, his eyes widening.

"There's enough firepower here to fucking invade Mexico! How do you expect me to give you this?!"

"Do it and do it now" she said sternly, her hand fingering the shotgun.

"You," said Joey, pointing to the quiet Luca, "Give me a hand…"

x

"Why have we got so much stuff?" asked Luca as they pulled up on the pavement, across the street from Rafa's destination. Haze's Den was in a far flung corner of the red light district, essentially a converted motel. The building itself was incredibly grotty, fitting considering the putrid acts that had been performed on the structures' four floors. It was dwarfed against the backdrop of Liberty, the building being overshadowed by strip clubs and crack dens. Liberty was truly a city of sinful delights.

"It's not just for this mission. Borgaman gave me the list for the final showdown. We're in it to the end. Better to be prepared" she said, staring at the window. She checked her watch, rubbing her hand nervously. It was ten to twelve and Rafa hadn't been seen yet. She hoped he hadn't contacted Conway.

"There" Luca said, seeing the man in the wing mirror. As a person, Rafa looked especially non-descript, he had flat hair, dark skin and an average build. He could have been anyone or anything. He didn't however, look like a policeman. He looked like he should have been behind a till in some horrid Binco store.

Rafa crossed the road and walked up to the front door of the den. He fiddled with his clothing for a second, brushing his hair back with his hand and went in.

"Bitch is armed" said Natasha, getting out of the Patriot. She went around to the trunk, and clicking it open, moved the sheets across, pulling out a heavy metal box.

"You want a hand with that?" said Luca, offering his hand. Natasha grabbed the hand and twisted his arm round. She moved in close behind him.

"Ask me again, go on" she whispered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… just let go of my freaking arm!" he shouted. She looked down at his arm, relaxing her grip. They were covered in tiny holes and burns. There was scar tissue on his biceps and raw skin on his forearms. They were all but destroyed.

"I'm…I'm sorry" said Natasha, genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry," he said, "Old war wounds, I was in the army" he lied.

"So you're going to lie to me about it? Fucking junkies" she said, returning to the metal box. Luca flipped, grabbing hold of the girl by the neck and pulling her away. Using the back of his hand, he swung out, knocking Natasha across the face. She tumbled backwards, tripping over the pavement.

"You think it was easy huh?" Luca screamed at her, "I have these scars that remind me everyday of how my friends died, and all you can do is stereotype me!"

Natasha wiped her face and got off the floor. She looked Luca in the eye, staring at him. He tried to avoid her gaze, tried to turn away but he found he couldn't. He just kept looking into her green eyes.

"Come on" she said, turning away. "We need to catch this pig"

"Yeah, of course…" said Luca, his body shaking.

Natasha turned her back on him, fiddling with the box, a tear falling down her red cheek. She primed the SMG and turned back to Luca, handing him the weapon.

"I'm sorry I hit you" he said sheepishly.

"We'll talk about it later" she said, grabbing the machinegun.

"You got the ties?" he asked. Natasha produced the black plastic ties, before putting them in a pouch in her belt. She slammed the trunk shut and crossed the road, jogging over. Luca chased after her.

Natasha burst into the motel, holding the SMG outstretched in front of her. A girl was standing in a booth to the side of a curtain, clearly unimpressed by the sight of a gun.

"Where did the dark man go?" Natasha demanded, Luca following her in.

"Third floor with Jenna" the girl said sloppily, as if she really didn't care.

Natasha charged forward, bursting through the curtain.

Luca winked at the girl as he followed.

"Hey Lorraine"

"Alright Luca" she said as he disappeared.

Natasha burst through the lounge area, a few hookers relaxing out on the sofas until their next bout of service. Luca strolled on through, amused by the rush. He grabbed Natasha's arm when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Gently" he said.

"But he might leave, we need to get him fast" she pleaded.

"If we burst through the entire place, we're going to alert him. Come on, follow me."

Luca led her away from the main staircase and followed the corridor down. Opening a door, the pair came outside, a fire escape lining the wall.

"This runs up the side of the house, we should be able to reach the third floor this way" he said, slinging his gun around his shoulder and pulling himself up.

"You seem to know a lot about this place?" joked Natasha, following his lead.

"Used to do random jobs for the owner" he replied, climbing the many steps.

"Oh yeah?" said Natasha, accidentally looking through one of the windows. "That CANT be possible" she exclaimed, staring at the mesmerizing movements in the room.

"Um, what happened to the rush?" said Luca, smiling back at her.

"I know… but…" she said, shaking her head, "Come on, let's go"

"You sound disappointed" he teased.

"Fuck off and get up those steps. How far?"

"A floor" he replied, heaving himself up.

Eventually the pair reached the gangway and prised open the firedoor.

"You look flushed" said Luca, removing his SMG.

"Shh" she whispered, "which room would he be in?"

"The one down the corridor, last door on the left" he said confidently.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, and fingering the trigger, strafed down the corridor. Luca followed behind.

"This one" he motioned, spinning around to the other side of the door.

Natasha put her ear up close to the door checking for signs of occupancy. She could hear a light moaning sound and deep, sparse grunts.

"On three…" said Luca as Natasha barged through the door. Luca rolled his eyes and followed, raising the SMG high.

"Freeze" shouted Natasha as the hooker screamed, kicking the officer as she leapt off the bed, running into the bathroom. The dark skinned officer had been on top of her, but the girl had moved so fast he hadn't had time to register what had just happened.

"Motherfuckers" he said as he felt the cold gun barrel press against his temple.

"Get up" ordered Natasha, "And put some clothes on"

Luca headed into the bathroom, the girl was cowering in the corner; she'd pulled a bathrobe off the hook, covering up her bare body. Luca stepped in and the girl began to sob.

"Please… don't attack me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he said.

"Luca! Get here!" shouted Natasha.

"Don't take him! I won't get paid and then she'll beat me!" the girl pleaded.

Luca smiled sheepishly at the girl and span around, re-entering the room.

"Fucking De Fidio…" cursed Rafa, as the plastic ties went around his wrists, "should've known you'd try something."

Luca kept silent, the SMG steady in his hands. He watched Natasha tie the bonds and push him about for effect. Luca couldn't help but admire her figure as she did it. The fight they'd had crept back into his mind. Junkie? Was he going to be branded this way forever?

In a split second, he suddenly found himself shunted forward, a huge blow to his back taking him off-guard during the lack of concentration. Natasha span round, the naked girl brandishing the curtain rail from the bathroom. The girl went for Luca again but Natasha was too quick, the spray of automatic fire bursting through the girl's flesh. Blood splattered on the wall.

"Now you've done it" said Rafa defiantly, "There very protective of their girls and even more so when gun shots go off"

"Shit" cursed Natasha; the sound of sirens could be heard in the background.

Natasha pushed Rafa through the door and pulled Luca up; the man had been momentarily stunned by the blow.

"Move" she commanded forcefully.

Natasha pulled the body of Rafa down the stairs, gun primed in case anyone got in the way. Luca followed closely, guilty because he hadn't helped that girl.

"You should have just stayed inside" he mocked as they hurtled down the stairs.

Natasha yanked him harder as they reached the first floor. A gaggle of hookers looked on as they watched the dark man being dragged by the fiery lady. Luca nodded at the girls.

"Be careful Luca" one of them called. Luca turned and winked, the girls giggling amongst themselves.

Natasha pulled the man outside, dragging him down the steps. Rafa tripped over his feet, falling to the floor. Luca appeared in the doorway to watch Natasha kick the man in the gut, Rafa coughing and spluttering in a fit on the floor. The sound of sirens could be heard nearer now; they were approaching the scene fast.

"Move!" shouted Luca, raising the SMG. He caught the first sighting of a police motorcyclist down the street. Natasha dragged Rafa along the floor, opening the back door of the patriot. She pointed her gun at him, his eyes fixating on the nozzle.

"Get in" she said, to the sudden sound of automatic firepower. Luca had shot at the motorcyclist, sending him to the floor.

"NOW!" screamed Natasha, watching the man jump. Rafa scrambled to his feet and threw himself in the patriot. Natasha looked round; two LCPD enforcers were in the distance, approaching fast. Their blue sirens like flares against the drab surroundings of Liberty City's red light district.

"Luca!" called Natasha, jumping into the driver's seat. Luca had crouched down behind the steps, covering the street. He looked over and sprinted across. The enforcers raced in front of the Patriot, sliding into a position that blocked the road.

"Shit" cursed Luca, getting into the car. Natasha hit reverse, spinning the car around to face the other way. She hit the gas, a third enforcer breezing past the body of the Patriot, crashing into a wall, the car reduced to a smouldering wreck.

"Desperate bastards, they're trying to ram us off the road" said Natasha, flooring the accelerator. She burst down the first street, swinging the car to the left as a motorcyclist approached. The car whizzed past, the motorcyclist scrapping alongside the body work. Dropping a gear, the Patriot accelerated, its engine sounding like raging thunder.

"Roadblock!" shouted Luca, spying the motorcade blocking the two-lane dual carriageway. Grabbing the handbrake, the Patriot span, the police officers jumping back in their vehicles as the Patriot accelerated away from them.

"We need someplace to hide" said Natasha, eyeing the chasing enforcers in her rear-view mirror. She counted three cars chasing her, but could see several more in her peripheral vision.

"There taking the fucking side-streets" said Luca. He could see several more enforcers in the gaps between the buildings; they were running parallel to them on the streets to the left.

"More of them!" he called as two police cars crashed through an opening, smashing into the tail of the patriot. The cars rear end flew out from the impact, Natasha spinning the wheel the other way, trying to regain control of the car. The car came to a halt, facing a brick wall. Within moments, a series of enforcers had them blocked in, giving the target vehicle a wide birth. A few of the enforcers stopped closer, the officers getting out of their cars and drawing their pistols. They crouched down, opening the car doors to use as cover.

"Come out!" ordered one of the officers.

Natasha breathed heavily, her mind racing as to what to do next. She suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket, her radio letting her know someone was trying to get in contact. She snatched it from her belt.

"Keep an eye on them" she said to Luca, clicking the button on the radio.

"Yes?"

"…Natasha?" crackled a voice.

"Kraze? Kraze, we need help. We've got the mark but the LCPD have us cornered" she pleaded.

"We got you covered… try and head for Dray's" the voice said.

"You've got us covered…?" she questioned.

"Natasha!" interrupted Luca. Natasha span around, watching a speeding van charge the enforcers. Without hesitation, she hit reverse, the van ploughing into the ring of enforcers, knocking several of the zebra cars backwards. The van burst out of the side, speeding down the dual carriageway, taking some of the heat with them. Natasha expertly swung the wheel of the patriot, navigating the scrambling police officers as they tried to repair the ring.

"Nice move" said Luca.

Natasha smiled, checking her mirror. She could still see the enforcers scuttling after her.

"Grab a rifle" she said, fiddling with the roof.

"Oh, I'm down with that" said Luca, scrambling over the back seat. He made sure to stand on Rafa as he did it. Ignoring the man's curses and cries, he grabbed one of the M-16s and stood up on his seat. Natasha released the sun roof so Luca could squeeze the rifle and himself through the narrow gap. The wind instantly hit him, hammering him on the back of the neck.

Luca counted more and more enforcers; it was almost as if the entire LCPD were after them. He took aim with the M-16, firing bursts at the black and white predators.

"Where's Dray's?" he shouted, unleashing another burst of fire from the machinegun.

Natasha swung the car to the left, turning into a new street as more enforcers approached from the other side. She fought for control with the Patriot as the machine's hard suspension knocked every small bump through her spine.

"It's on the outskirts of the city, near the exit to Carcer City" she screamed.

The chase continued down the streets of Liberty, the Patriot holding off the quicker enforcers. Luca had sat back down in his seat, the rifles clip empty. They didn't want to waste any more ammo on them just yet.

"You two messed up big time on this one" said Rafa, struggling to breathe in the back, "You should have given up. I expect your friends are down at the station at the moment, getting booked in"

Luca swung around in his seat and jabbed him in the stomach. Rafa moaned as an enforcer burst out of nowhere, side-swiping the patriot.

"Fuck" cursed Natasha as the Patriot shook under the impact. Miraculously, the car stayed attached to the ground. Natasha watched the enforcer spin about widely in her mirror, bursting into flames and blocking the road. She could see police cars screeching to a stop as they desperately tried to get around the wreck. In a matter of moments, the patriot had been freed.

"Ha" she shouted, quickly turning down another street to put the chasing zebra cars off their trail. She relaxed in her seat, putting her foot to the floor changing streets and direction several times. The sound of sirens falling off in the background…


	16. Chapter 16: A Carefully Laid Plan

Chapter 16 – The Plan

The Patriot eventually hit the rural suburbs of Liberty, the remote, non-descript areas of wasteland that everyone pretended to ignore. It was just a blight on the landscape as far as the citizens and politicians were concerned. Natasha directed the car off-road onto a dry, sandy path that wound round as it rose up the barren land. Luca could eventually see there destination as the Patriot struggled up the incline.

"This is Dray's?" said Luca.

"Yep. It's an old ranch" answered Natasha, parking the patriot up. Luca could see the smashed up van on the drive, a lone leg sticking out of the side. Natasha jumped out of the car and ran up to it.

"Hey Mike, quit lying around and give us a hand!" she shouted.

"Huh? What?" said Mike as he pulled himself out from under the van. He was wearing blue overalls and his hands were covered in a sticky, black liquid.

"Wipe the oil off and give us a hand" ordered Natasha, "Where's Kraze?"

"He's out back, checking over the new toy" he said with a smirk. "Wait and see what we've been up to…"

x

Luca finished putting the last of the weapon crates in the ranches main barn, the bound Rafa tied up to a support in the corner, gagged for his own safety. He looked around at the impressive surroundings. Amongst the drab wooden structure, the freelancers had successfully installed a computer mainframe system, which Zed was busily typing away on, a makeshift armoury and a custom mod shop. Walking around the ranch, Luca had spied a shooting range and a dirt track. The setup was sweet.

"Right, you two" said Kraze, strolling into the barn. "You can see what we've been busy with now if you like, in between saving your asses"

Kraze smiled and span round, walking promptly out. Luca looked at Natasha and quickly followed, the sun fading in the sky. The pair followed Kraze through the dusty ranch until they reached the back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Natasha, gob smacked.

"Nope, this is the real deal. Conway will never know," said Kraze smugly.

Luca couldn't believe it. There, standing right in front of him, was the Liberty City police department's helicopter…

x

The trio headed back into the barn, the other two freelancers hunched over the computer.

"Luca!" shouted Zed, as they entered the shack. "Borgaman called. He's on his way over now."

"So this is it yeah?" said Luca, pacing around.

"I guess so" replied Kraze.

"I don't care man," said Mike, "I just can't wait to fly that helicopter!"

"Idiot…" mumbled Natasha, her insult drowned out by the sound of the Comet's supercharged engine pulling up outside of the ranch. Borgaman strode in calmly, briefcase in hand.

"You've done well" he said, shaking the group's hands. "I'm pleased, all had gone smoothly. And I trust there are no records of Luca's arrest, the missing helicopter or the extensive car chase through the city?" said Borgaman shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It's all been sorted" said Zed, "I've got a device detecting Conway's phone signal too. Any call he makes to the LCPD, Rafa or whatever, we'll receive"

"Good. I've rang around in Layman and my associated have come up trumps. Miguel is indeed alive although there have been a few misgivings. My contacts believe that Madden has now left Layman. They are sure to come back here. Now, to business. The Cavellis have arrived in town. There men have garrisoned down at the docks. We think the deal will go down the day after tomorrow. We must assume Madden has the money…"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but Conway's calling in!" called out Zed, pointing to the flickering red light on his desktop.

"Well, answer it. Remember the department name"

"Liberty City Police station" said Zed, snatching up his headset.

"Hello? Um, this is Conway?" replied the voice, confusion laced into his tone, "Who is this? Your not the usual operator."

"Officer Rafela," said Zed quickly, "I'm new…"

"Right. I have several suspects in my custody and a large package, mostly drugs money. I need an escort back to Liberty quickly. The Layman police force won't touch the case" Conway invented.

"I'll contact dispatch straight away and have the chopper collect you at Langdon Airport. ETA three hours"

"Good, out" said Conway, clicking his phone off.

"Phew…" sighed Zed, throwing the microphone down. "He nearly had me"

"Borgaman…" started Luca, looking at the old lawyer.

"Yes, I know Luca. He has the money and Miguel. New plan!" he exclaimed, making the others jump, "we rescue Miguel and regain the money! This is what we are going to do…"


	17. Chapter 17: Turnaround

Chapter 17 – Turnaround

Conway pulled into the airport forcefully, the van fighting his every direction.

"Piece of shit" he murmured, the muffles from the back distracting him.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" he shouted, hitting the brakes hard. He heard the man roll around in the back, thumping into the metal wall. He then pulled off forcefully again, sending the body back the other way.

Conway stroked his chin as he continued up the main drag of the airport, construction workers nodding to him as he drove past. He turned the black van right and drove onto a landing strip into a position where he could be seen from the sky. Helicopter would be the fastest way of getting everyone home together he thought, fingering his phone.

He pulled up and got out of the van, pacing in the low light. The evening was cool, a slight breeze washing over his grizzled face. He stood for a second, resting against the bonnet of the van, the days events rushing through his head. The interrogation, the shoot-out, the fire… all flooded through his mind, distracting him away from the flashing light shining against the stars. He could feel the wind pick up as he daydreamed, the ear-piercing sound shattering his thoughts. His mind refocused as he watched the chopper land, the zebra patterned vehicle, sleek and deadly. Conway studied it, something not feeling right. He drew his Desert Eagle and ran up to the pilot's entrance.

He burst into the cabin, and pushed the gun against the man's head.

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted, the rotor blades dying down.

"I'm…I'm Francis!" screamed the man, the sudden outburst hadn't been in the plan.

"Where the fuck is the normal pilot? Where's Oz?"

"He's on vacation man, just don't shoot me!"

Conway lowered the gun, shaking his head. The phone call he'd made earlier had rattled him.

"Alright then. We're in for a bit of a rough trip but just stay calm and don't panic. No matter what happens, you do as I say. Got it?" he demanded.

"Got it. Where's the cargo?"

Conway drew out his phone and typed in the message quickly. He waited for the message to clear and pocketed the device.

"On its way…"

x

Francis watched as Conway got back into the back of the van, shutting the doors behind him. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Kraze?" he called, waiting for a response.

"Yeah Mike?"

"I'm at the airport and have made contact. Miguel is actually meeting him here. The suspect is Yakuza, the one who stole the money. He hasn't even told me where we are going yet so…hold on, I got to go. I can see headlights."

"OK, radio in soon. We'll plan around then"

Francis switched off the phone and pocketed it, watching the prowling Infernus pull up feet away from the van. Conway jumped out, running over to the car.

Moments later, the door of the helicopter opened, a blonde girl holding it as the two men dumped a body in the back. Francis watched as Conway jumped into the co-pilots seat, a briefcase by his feet. The inspector leaned in and whispered the location into the pilot's ear. Francis nodded and hit the control panel, starting up the rotors. Within minutes, the helicopter was off, leaving the bitter city behind…

Conway continued his daydream as the helicopter sliced through the sky. Miguel and Lucie were silent in the back, both clearly in worlds of their own. Miguel was still confused as to how Conway had gotten hold of the money. Francis banked the helicopter to the right and slowed the machine down, hovering above a high-rise. He gently landed the machine, watching as the hookers and drug dealers scampered.

"Come on bitch, stop fucking about" shouted Conway, the rotors still turning. Francis watched as Miguel and the girl got out of the helicopter, waiting for Conway.

"Here," said Conway, handing Francis the briefcase, "take this and the body back to this address. I'll call in later"

"Sure thing. What you going to do with them?" Francis quizzed. He had tried to sound loose; he wanted to see if Conway would take the bait. Conway eyed him carefully, his eyes piercing into Francis'.

"I'm going to call in a car, see if I can take them for a trip. They've got some things there going to help us with"

"Sure" said Francis nodding. He waited until Conway had left before engaging the helicopter's systems, taking off at speed. He waited until he was a bit further away before drawing his phone, switching it on quickly.

"Tash? It's on. He's going to call in a car. Get Rafa ready…"

x

The two freelancers stood nervously in the barn, the bound Rafa brought forward so he sat near the main console. Natasha stood behind him, a pistol pushed into his neck. Zed suddenly jumped as the light came on, indicating a call. He picked up the handset and held it to Rafa's ear.

"Rafa?" came the voice of Conway from the other end, "I need a car sent to Hepburn Heights"

Natasha jabbed the pistol lightly, "Sure thing," squeaked Rafa, "It's on its way. Um, thought you might like an update on Luca"

"Yeah, go for it," Conway's voice dropped.

Zed began to sweat. This is where it could all go wrong. He caught Borgaman's gaze as he sat a little way away from them. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"The little prick took a while to take down," Rafa lied, "but he soon cracked. We roughed him up a bit, so he's co-operating a bit more. You want us to take care of him? Or finish him?"

Natasha sighed with relief, and she gently relaxed the pistol so it wasn't stabbing the officer anymore.

"Take care, I'll talk to you later," said Conway covertly, "Hurry up with that car, unmarked preferably."

The phone died as Conway had cancelled the call.

"Good boy" said Natasha, removing the pistol. Rafa's chest began to pound as his clothes soaked themselves in sweat.

"Call in the car" growled Borgaman, a wry smile forming on his lips…

x

Miguel watched as Conway bickered with Jackson, the Karuma having pulled up not so long ago. He glanced at Lucie, the pissed off attitude hardening her face. He eventually plucked up the courage to ask the question as he watched another woman getting mugged on the street.

"Where are we going?" said Miguel finally.

"You see all this hotshot? You see Liberty in all it's glory?" Conway said calmly, staring dead ahead, "I've spent years trying to fix this city. After all the shit that happened with the Leones, the Forellis and the Sindaccos, all the small time gangs, all the lowlife scum and all the wannabe gangsters, I tried to fucking fix this city" he said, the car pulling off the road into a lot. "Do you love your wife Miguel?" he asked, Jackson parking in a bay. He turned around to face Miguel, his calculating eyes ice cold. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes" Miguel replied sternly, glancing around at his surrounding. He could see a couple of cars and a van all parked. There was no-one around.

"Would you do anything to get her back?"

"Yes" he answered, swallowing hard.

"I would have as well. I miss my wife, and I miss my daughters. Of all the big time mobsters in this city, all of the big names, it's you who takes them. It's you who took the wrong step."

"You know I didn't…"

"Shut up. I don't fall for your bullshit."

"But I didn't kill your…"

"You wouldn't want the blood of your hands. Not your style. So yeah, you probably right, you didn't kill them. But I bet you ordered them dead. Now shut the fuck up and listen Miguel," Conway ordered, glancing at Lucie. He'd noticed her hand reaching for her belt, the black pistol tucked safely away. He moved his jacket aside, the Desert Eagle ever present. A gentle reminder why not to fuck with him.

"Now, I could kill you, both of you," Conway said, licking his lip, "But the pleasure would be only short lived. And then I'd have Madden to deal with too. Or we could go through with this deal and you'd still probably be killed. And I don't want that" Conway got closer to Miguel, his eyes piercing into Miguel's mind, "I want you to rot in prison motherfucker. I want you to rot, right where I can see you. I'm going to have you roughed up, tortured, beaten until you wish I'd killed you. I'm a man of choices Miguel and I'm making the decision. Do I kill you now," he said, pulling his gun, "Or do I have you killed later? Decisions…" he raised the gun, levelling it at Miguel's head, "Decisions…" Sweat began to form on Miguel's face, the gun barrel inches from his face, "Decisions…" The gun fired, unleashing its deadly payload, the eruption exploding around the empty car lot. The sound of the bullet connecting with bone pierced through the wind, echoing through the busy town, being heard from miles around. The body slumped, blood spattered all over the back window.

Conway breathed gently, his face emotionless, his eyes glazed over…


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting Fire

Chapter 18 – Fighting Fire

Miguel gasped, closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The gun barrel was so close; the round hungry for human flesh. And then the sound, the explosion around the city, the smell in the air, the ringing in his ears, they were all there.

Wait… it couldn't be?

Miguel opened his eyes, the inspector switched off. He was numb, emotionless. Miguel breathed heavily and looked to his right; he had a foreboding feeling in his gut. He expected to see Lucie, slumped back in her seat, blood trickling down her neck, her head lying crooked on the headrest, snapping back at an unusual angle, the power behind the Desert Eagle ripping the muscles and tendons apart. But she was fine. She was absolutely stunned, but she was fine. He did a double-take on Conway, his gun was lowered, his head crooked. Miguel noticed the silver pistol pushed into it.

"Don't move an inch motherfucker" called a voice, coming from the driver side. Conway's eyes were glazed, the man controlling his heartbeat as to not appear intimidated. Miguel swallowed, was this some sort of attack from Madden? He mind refocused, noticing the slumped corpse in the passenger seat. It had been Jackson who had been shot.

"Alright bruv?" said Luca, pistol trained on Conway…

x

"There they are" called Kraze, crouched down behind the van.

Luca nodded, watching the Karuma reverse into the car park space. Conway turned around to face Miguel.

"Go!" Luca shouted, the two men breaking from cover. Luca approached from the right, heading towards the driver door. Kraze was fast, sprinting quickly up to the passenger side. Luca watched through the windscreen in slow motion as Conway drew his pistol, levelling it to Miguel's head. He counted in his head – one second. Luca raised his pistol. Two seconds – The look of surprise on the other officers face. Three seconds – He could see Jackson was about to alert Conway. Four seconds – Luca had raised his pistol, squeezing the trigger. Five seconds – the body burst, slumping back in the seat. Kraze had reached the passenger side, punching the pistol through the glass, pushing it into Conway's head.

"Don't move an inch motherfucker" he commanded, his target completely frozen.

Luca could see Miguel open his eyes and stare around the car, wondering why he wasn't dead.

"Alright bruv?" he said, training his pistol on Conway…

x

Luca carefully eyed Conway as they dragged him to their van. His jacket had been removed and his hands had been tied behind his back. They shunted him into the van, launching him into the air. Slamming the door, Kraze got back into the van, nodding to Luca. Luca strode back over to the Karuma, Miguel slumped on the floor, his head held in his hand. A blonde girl crouched next to him, her arm thrown around him. Miguel watched as Luca came over to him. He jumped off the floor and ran over to his brother hugging him tight.

"Luca…"

"Save it. We got to get out of here. Come on" Luca replied, gesturing to the woman.

"Wait, what about Yen and the money?"

"We've got them, come on. I'll explain in the van…"

x

Miguel was stunned by what Luca told him. How he had been arrested and bailed out by Borgaman's hired guns. How they had not only kidnapped a newly promoted officer, but also had stolen the LCPD helicopter and tricked Conway.

"So all we got to do now is sort out Madden and the Cavellis and this will all be over" said Luca, narrow-mindedly.

"What?" said Miguel, his tone dropped, "What's happened with the Cavellis?"

"There meeting with Madden in Liberty. Were supposed to be paid with our money for something, but we don't know what"

"When did this happen?"

"Borgaman's been in contact with a few friends, and this is the story doing the rounds."

"That does fit with some of the things I heard" said Lucie.

"What!?" shouted Miguel, "Why have you mentioned this now? So we've got some sort of Mafia, the Yakuza and the Cavellis to deal with as well as saving my wife?"

"What happened to Roxy?"

"Oh Jesus" sighed Miguel…

x

Louis Cavelli took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing smoke into the air. He leaned casually on the wall, the air conditioning working over-time in the shore-side hut. He stared out of the window, his blue eyes scanning the horizon. He could see his brother's jet-engine boat bouncing around in the waves around Portland. He smiled; his tanned skin cracking.

He wore a crisp suit, denoting his position as the leader of the band of men that had overrun the docks. He'd had his guards patrolled around the grounds for days, anxious about his meeting with the Maddens. This deal would make or break the Cavellis.

The door of the hut burst open, a thin, balding man rushing in with a phone outstretched.

"Boss… I know you said not to disturb you but… Jack Madden is on the line" he panted.

"Ok, give me the phone" said Louis, disgruntled by this interruption. "Mr Madden, what can I do you for?"

"We have a slight problem with our impending meeting"

"What?" Cavelli span around, thumping his fist on the wooden desk.

"I need you to remove someone. I'm sending you the details now…"

x

Miguel slumped down at the kitchen table in the ranch's main house. He eyed the people around the table carefully, playing with the food that been prepared. He hadn't eaten properly in days. Borgaman sat at the head of the table, engaging in conversation with Kraze. Luca was sat between Natasha and Lucie, making jokes and generally trying to charm the eastern blonde. Miguel sat next to Zed and Mike, who had arrived back at the ranch just before Miguel had. The helicopter sat proudly outside, it's cargo safely in the hands of the freelancers. Conway had been stored in the barn with Rafa and Yen, the freelancer's makeshift prison proving invaluable.

Miguel ate a little of the food, the tastes strange in his bitter mouth. He couldn't stop thinking about Roxy. He suddenly got up and opened the back door, surprising everyone as he headed outside. He reached outside, the cool evening air blowing on his unshaven face. He looked up towards the dark blue sky, the sun leaving a blazing trail on the horizon as she disappeared behind the dominating buildings of Liberty's skyline.

"You know Miguel, you did the best you could," said Borgaman, appearing behind him, "but you must focus on the task at hand, it's what your father would have wanted"

"I need to get Roxy back first" sighed Miguel.

"That will come. Madden's meeting with the Cavellis is in two days time. We must be ready"

"I'm still not clear about this," said Miguel, scratching his head, "what happened to the Yakuza connection? Why have they suddenly been dropped?"

"Perhaps they have not" said Borgaman, with a knowing smile. "After what you said, I began to investigate the Yakuza link and it appears they are still involved, though in a less direct role than you thought perhaps"

"Go on" said Miguel sternly, turning to face the aging lawyer.

"Well, we all know Madden's crime empire is largely under wraps, nothing can be pinned on him. Am I correct?"

"Yeah but…"

"He had been financing Yakuza operations, getting them to do his dirty work. Yen in particular, was his favourite agent. But it looks like Madden is trying to get rid of them in favour of the Cavellis. They are more predictable, and easier for him to manipulate. They have acquired certain tastes since they met Madden"

"You mean drugs? Madden's going ahead with his drugs operation?"

"Yes. And he intends to do the deal in Yakuza owned premises before finishing them off. The Cavellis have spent their time at the docks importing the goods and plan to sell them to Madden under Yakuza supervision. They believe they are getting a slice of the profits but I envisage that the Yakuza leaders may be getting the chop, if you get my meaning"

"Then we need to reschedule this meeting, starting with the Cavellis" said Miguel, determination flaring in his eyes.

"That's the Miguel we need. Take Luca and hunt down the brothers. If we can take the docks, we can focus on arranging a deal with Madden on our terms"

"What about Lucie?" questioned Miguel.

"She going to be my new PA" said Borgaman with a smile, "don't worry, she'll be fine" he added, Miguel not amused.

x

Miguel waited out by the front of the ranch, leaning against the Patriot. Luca appeared soon after, carrying an SMG. He walked around the side on the car and got in, Miguel following him soon after.

"Let's go crack some Cavelli skulls" he proclaimed, priming the SMG.

"What turned you into such a killer?" said Miguel, flooring the accelerator.

"Fucking hell bruv! Your driving doesn't get any better!"

"Just relax" he answered, spinning the car onto the main road, dropping the car a gear before charging around the traffic.

"Fucking maniac"

"Yeah, shut up will you. You need to listen, I don't want any shit"

"Miguel, we are about to burst into a docks full of burly Italians from a city named Vice. What possibly could be shit about that?" Luca answered with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah" said Miguel, blindly not interested.

"That Lucie girl is nice" said Luca, putting his feet up.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Miguel, slapping Luca's legs. He threw the car around a corner, tearing up the streets as he entered the industrial estates.

"Nothing man. Nothing. Let's just concentrate; the docks on the left, just through the security gates. Are we going to blast them?"

"Nope," said Miguel, accelerating hard.

"Ah, hell no" said Luca, as the car flew bonnet first into the iron gates, snapping them off their hinges as the Patriot, span around, Miguel lifting the handbrake.

"What the fuck?!" screamed a guard, running over. Luca raised the SMG and fired a burst, practically cutting the man in half. Miguel dropped the gas, tyres screeching as he flung the Patriot around the back of some containers. He stopped the car, and got out before reaching into the back. Luca followed him, watching as his brother produced the AK-47 he so favoured. The brother's ducked down, hearing the rumblings of guards rushing over to the stricken guard.

"You guys get back to the bosses cabin. You guys are with me! Let's find these bastards!" shouted one of the guards.

"We need to get to that cabin" said Miguel.

"No shit" said Luca, "head off to the left, I'll see if I can handle these ladyboys"

Luca watched as Miguel nodded and crawled off around the containers, the rifle awkward in his hands. Luca shook his head and crept over to the side of the container, spying the guards. He aimed steadily, firing a burst into the gaggle of guards. He floored one of them as the rest scrambled for cover, alerted to the gunfire. Luca sprayed bullets all over the area, splitting flesh and muscle as he took down another guard.

"Over by the container! Fire!" shouted the ring leader. The guards raised there semi-automatics and fired blindly in Luca's direction. Luca slide back behind the metal container, confident of its protection. He changed his clip before risking another glance. He could see the ring leader had peeled off towards the cabin, two of the guards following him. He had to react. Rolling off to the right, he abandoned his cover, spraying automatic fire, hitting the ring leader in the chest. The guards who had been following him dived for cover again, hiding behind whatever they could find.

Luca smiled a sadistic smile before seeing the grenade being launched. He stared at it in slow motion as it hurtled through the air. His body reacted, his arms pushing him up; his legs scrambling. He ran at full pelt, the blast erupting behind him throwing his body to the ground. The SMG slide away from him; the pain in his front unbearable as he tried to reach it.

"Move!" shouted a voice, the guards footsteps get ever nearer…

x

"What the fuck is going on?" shouted Ignacio Cavelli, throwing a chair across the cabin. "Why are there lunatics running around the compound? And where's Louis?"

"We don't know boss" said a thin, balding man, "he had a phone call from Madden earlier and then disappeared. As for these lunatics, the men are sorting it"

"Maurice you prick, our men can barely tie their fucking shoelaces! Get me a gun, or even two. I'm gonna show these motherfuckers what it's like to mess with a Cavelli…"

x

Miguel heard the explosion as he rounded a corner, grabbing a guard by the neck and snapping it with his muscular arms. He hoped to god Luca had caused that explosion and not been killed by it. He ducked down, spying the cabin. He could see guards rushing around, guns outstretched.

"We've got one of them! They're a man down!"

A shiver went down Miguel's spine; the thought of his brother being killed was too much to bear. Especially after the trouble he'd been through to rescue Miguel. Dying in this way was not ideal. Miguel pushed himself to his feet, sprinting back around the containers, rifle in hand. He leaned forward, throwing his weight around the corners as he ran. He caught sight of a few of the guards and, not even aiming the rifle, he fired several bursts, knocking the guards to the floor with a crack. He could see the plume of smoke from where the grenade had impacted. He could even hear the sounds of gunshots. Good, he thought to himself as he pushed harder, Luca was still alive.

Miguel ran past the Patriot to where the stricken Luca lay. He'd managed to get hold of the SMG, and, propping himself up against the front of the car, had started shooting at the approaching guards. In one fluid motion, Miguel rolled to the floor, switching to a steadier stance. He raised the rifle and fired burst after burst, shooting anything that moved. The gun continued to crack as guard after guard fell. He held the trigger down long after the clip had expired, a host of dead bodies littering the floor.

"Miguel" called Luca, reaching out.

Miguel dropped the rifle and ran back to his brother, the anger he had felt had completely drained him.

"Help me up" asked Luca. Miguel grabbed his younger brother's arm, hefting him to his feet.

"You ok?"

"Sure, let's find these Cavellis" said Luca, holding his side. A trickle of blood had begun to ooze, covering his hands.

"You're staying right here. Get in the car and cover that up" Miguel ordered, helping his brother get into the vehicle. Making sure Luca was comfortable, he retrieved a pistol from the glove compartment and walked out into the compound, dead bodies strewn like rubble.

He approached the cabin calmly, the sound of silence filling the arena, save for the echo of choppy waters crashing against the dock wall. The wind howled as Miguel slowed his pace down, the darkness shrouding him in paranoia.

"Freeze you motherfucker" shouted a voice, followed by a burst of fire. Miguel dived to the side, the flashes of the semi-automatic giving the man's position away. He could see a man charging at him, duel semis firing a constant stream in his direction. Miguel landed with a roll, throwing himself out of harms way. He reached a crate and took cover, firing blindly over the top with his pistol. He breathed deeply, thinking about what he was going to do next. At least there was only one of them he thought.

Without a moment to think, he'd caught the Cavelli out of the corner of his eye. He threw himself to his feet as the hulking man fired several more bursts in Miguel's direction. A bullet whizzed past his ear, whistling in the ocean wind. Miguel ran into what seemed like a maze of containers.

"Come out you fucking bitch" sneered the man, approaching the steel behemoths. Miguel breathed deeply, the pistol held firmly in his grasp.

"I can smell you filthy animal"

A shadow formed up on the steel wall as Cavelli crept around the corner, guns outstretched. His heart rate jumped, expecting to see the dark form of Miguel pressed up to the wall. He smiled weakly as he calmed himself down, only to feel the cold steel of a 9mm pushed against his head. Miguel had crept up from behind.

"Drop the guns" commanded Miguel softly, spinning the Cavelli around. "Hello Ignacio"

Ignacio threw down the semis and huffed. "What do you want De Fidio"

"Where is Louis?"

"Beats me, he disappe…" Ignacio's words were cut short as a bullet entered his head.

"Shit!" cursed Miguel as he jumped out of his skin; he hadn't pulled the trigger. Miguel ducked down next to the gurgling body, crouching low to the ground.

"It's alright Miguel, it's us!" shouted Kraze. Miguel could see the headlights of the black van from behind the container wall. Miguel pushed himself to his feet and jogged over to the mercenary.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he said, grabbing hold of the ex-soldier.

"Fuck off man, do what?"

"Fucking shoot the Cavelli"

"Whoa man. Firstly get your hands off me," Kraze replied, removing Miguels grasp, "and secondly, we didn't fire on anyone we weren't told too"

"What?"

"Borgaman said finish the job. He didn't want any more prisoners; he wanted a statement. Killing the Cavellis has done that"

"Cavelli idiot. There was only one of them here"

"It don't matter man. It's cool. Natasha's with Luca too"

Miguel was becoming more and more irritated until he finally burst, the vibration in his pocket proving to be the last straw. He snatched up his phone, throwing his pistol to the floor.

"WHAT?" he yelled into it.

"Mr De Fidio, I see your attitude hasn't improved"

"Who the fuck is this?" said Miguel forcefully, flailing his arms wildly.

"You know me as Kaido" replied the voice.

"What? What do you want?"

"I'm in desperate need of your services. I need to re-address the balance against Madden, no strings attached this time. Come to the Prancing Blowfish restaurant urgently"

Miguel listened as the phone died, Kaido putting the phone down.

"Fuck…"

"What is it?" asked Kraze, his face solemn.

"Nothing man, I gotta go. Look after Luca and lock this place down. Where's Mike and Zed?"

"Back at the ranch… Hey! Wait!" shouted Kraze as he watched Miguel run to the Patriot, flooring the accelerator and bursting out of the compound.

"Crazy motherfucker…"

x

Kaido put down the phone gently, the cold sensation on his back spreading terror through his aged bones.

"Good boy" said the man behind him. Louis Cavelli smirked as he removed the pistol from the Yakuza leader's neck. He ran his hand through his slick hair and took in the scene around him. His men had rounded the remaining Yakuza guards up, holding them at gunpoint with shotguns. Louis had Kaido on his knees facing his men. Louis couldn't help but smile at his own genius.

"Are you going to let us go now?" asked Kaido, listening as the man behind him paced.

"You know as well as I do that that isn't going to happen" said Louis, his tone laced with darkness. In one swift motion he raised his hand, his men releasing a volley of shotgun shells into the Yakuza men. Kaido quivered with shock as he watched his brother's fall, his son amongst them.

"You're a fool to trust Madden" he said, shouting at Cavelli.

Not even flinching, Louis pushed the pistol to the man's head and fired, the bullet puncturing Kaido's skull.

"Next target then boys!" he proclaimed as the body slumped to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19: Nearest and Dearest

Chapter 19 – Nearest and Dearest

Miguel rode the Patriot hard like a charging knight on a beast of steel. Steering with one hand, he changed the clip of his pistol, checking the road every now and again. Steaming over the Callahan bridge, he floored the vehicle around Staunton, heading north where the Yakuza had set up there businesses. He'd only been to the Prancing Blowfish once before, and that was on a dinner date when he had first met Roxy.

He rounded a corner, entering the Yakuza-owned district of the island. Driving around until he had found the restaurant, he pulled up on the street, watching a black Banshee pull away at speed from across the road. It was followed by two Sentinels, each decked out in Mafia colours.

"Shit…" cursed Miguel, drawing his gun. He jumped out of the car, and sprinted across the road, pistol gripped in both hands. Risking a glance inside, he slowly opened the door, pistol held out in front of him.

The restaurant floor was empty, the tables and chairs dark in the dim light. Miguel scanned the area and headed towards the back of the room, towards the entry point to the other "business" area. He pushed open a door and, checking first, he crept along the corridor, pistol held tightly.

He took a deep breath as he came to the end of the corridor, a huge mahogany door standing between him and "The Hall". The Hall was an underground fighting arena the Yakuza used to initiate new entrants and where the shadier business deals were negotiated, usually with the presence of a rifle or two.

Miguel kicked the door open and sprang into the room, searching for a victim. Instead, he reeled back in horror and cursed loudly, he blood boiling and his eyes widening. Bodies littered the floor, surrounded by exhausted ammunition. The familiar smell of death lingered, the blood splattered around the room had already begun to dry.

Taking in the scene, he found the lifeless form of the Yakuza leader, a katana pushed through his chest suspending him in midair against the Hall's massive steel gong. Miguel walked up to him, studying the man's position. He had daggers through his wrists, holding him in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a folded piece of paper in Kaido's hand, Miguel's name clearly written on it. He carefully took the piece of paper, and opened it gingerly.

"_Nearest and dearest, friend and faith"_

Miguel ran the phrase through his head, trying to determine what it meant. It was clearly some sort of hit-list. He rubbed his fore-head, a vibrating in his pocket distracting him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered sternly.

"Miguel, its Kraze" came the response quickly, He sounding out of breath. "Listen, Mike and Zed just rang me. They said some guys have just turned up at the ranch and there searching the place. I'm heading up there now"

"Shit" cursed Miguel loudly, racing back towards the Patriot. He looked at the piece of paper, the words making more sense to him. "Where's Lucie? Is she still up there?"

"No idea man. Listen, I got to go. Just get up there quick!" Kraze put down the phone.

Miguel ran through the restaurant floor, barging out of the door and running into the street. A white Stinger braked sharply as Miguel threw himself into the driver's seat of the Patriot. Starting the engine and revving the guts out of it, he charged forward, smoke blasting from the rear wheels. Heading north towards the ranch, he drew out his phone, dialling a number.

"Luca, you okay man?"

"Sure, I'm alright. Are you going to help Kraze?"

"On my way right now. Listen, is Tash still with you?"

"Yeah"

"Good, take her and go back to the house. Abandon the docks"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Because I've just come back from the Yakuza, and unless you want a fucking sword stuck through your chest, just fucking do it man!"

"Right, sure" replied Luca, a slight edge to his voice. Miguel could tell he'd overdone it. He needed to be gentle with Luca.

"Seriously go and I'll see you in a bit." Miguel put down the phone as he reached the outskirts.

"Fuck" cried Miguel, as three cars sped past him. He'd barely registered them as he had climbed the hill, but he knew it had been the black Banshee and it's Sentinel guard. That meant one of two things; either everyone was dead or Kraze and the freelancers had held them off.

Turning sharply onto the track, he dropped the Patriot a gear, allowing it to climb the hill. Sweat formed on Miguel's brow in anticipation of what he might find. He finally came to the summit and, parking the car quickly, jumped out. He could see the remnants of Kraze's van near the entrance to the barn, the body shattered by an explosion. Approaching the barn door, Miguel drew his pistol, the warm metal familiar in its grasp.

Miguel entered the barn to find it a mess. There was debris everywhere. The computer console was a smoking wreck, riddled with bullet holes and scorched by fire. Bits of wood lay entangled with pieces of equipment the freelancers had stored in the building. The once impressive array of facilities the freelancers had implemented had been reduced to rumble.

Miguel moved around the room looking for any sign of life, the barn holding a dark atmosphere. Within seconds he had found the lifeless body of Zed, a gaping hole in his chest. He was led in an unusual manner, his body twisted and contorted. He held an expression of true terror on his face.

"He's dead" came a voice, Kraze standing in the doorway, his face bloodied.

"What causalities are there?" replied Miguel.

"Mike's dead. He took a bullet to the head. Rafa was shot too. He's alive, barely. He took several bullets. I don't know what's making him hold on but he is. He's inside with Lucie. She hid from the bastards"

Miguel breathed a sigh of relief. His friend was okay. He relaxed his muscles when a thought came to his head.

"What about Conway? And where's Borgaman?"

"There's no sign of either of them. It looks like Conway was let out rather than escaped. I don't think the mafia were his rescue party though. Yen has gone too" said Kraze, his tone low.

"What happened to your van?" said Miguel, cursing the snake's escape.

"I got up here just before they killed Mike. I was using it as cover, but they just kept shooting. I had to sprint out of the way when I saw the smoke. By the time it was clear, they'd left" Kraze replied.

"I saw them on my way up. Two mafia cars and a Banshee" said Miguel.

"The man in the Banshee is the other Cavelli" said Kraze.

"Fuck!" shouted Miguel, taking a swing at the air, "Louis Cavelli did this? We got to find the bastards"

"Any idea where to look?"

"I've an idea. But firstly I need to check if Lucie and Luca are ok"

"And Natasha" said Kraze.

"What?" replied Miguel, heading for the door.

"Natasha is with Luca."

"Oh, yeah. We need to get them out. He'll never survive this, the poor kid" said Miguel, hurrying towards the ranch house…

x

"What do you think we're supposed to do, just sit here?" said Natasha sternly, sitting in one of Luca's father's chairs.

"That's what he said yeah" replied Luca frustrated.

"We've been here for two fucking hours; I'm not doing it anymore. I'm not staying put when we're being hunted" she said getting up. She walked past Luca and headed for the front door.

"Wait!" shouted Luca, running after her. He grabbed her by the arm as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Remember what happened last time you grabbed me?" she said angrily.

They stood in the wide corridor of the De Fidio house, staring at each other. Luca let go, his heart racing. He had been waiting for the slap at any moment. But it had never come.

"I just don't want you to leave me" said Luca, resembling his former pathetic self. "Not yet, don't leave me."

Natasha sighed and let go of the doorknob. Striding up to Luca, she grabbed him toughly by the collar, holding him close.

"What kind of man are you? You think your brother would want to see you like this?" she said, shaking him, "You've been so strong these last few days, a real action hero. Be that man" she said, staring into his eyes. She relaxed her grip, but Luca stayed rigid. A long pause followed, the couple staring longingly, each trying to second guess the other. Luca finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"For you, anything" he whispered, gently touching her hips. Electricity flew between them as he leaned in. Natasha responded, her soft lips locking with his. He pulled her close and, fully embracing each other, drifted off into another world…


	20. Chapter 20: A Sting In The Tail

Chapter 20 – A Sting In The Tail

Miguel forced the Patriot down the road, heading towards the De Fidio house. Lucie sat in the passenger seat, her pale face flooded with a mixture of blood and tears. Despite her best efforts, Rafa had died in her arms. Kraze sat in the back fiddling with a combat knife. He ran the blade through his fingers, studying the curvature of the blade as if it was important.

"What happened with the Yakuza then?" said Kraze as he slipped the knife back into its pouch.

"Cavelli and his guys were already there," started Miguel, not taking his eyes of the road "I saw them leave. He massacred the bastards. I found Kaido nailed to the gong in the Hall. He had a note. I think it's a hit list"

"What did it say?" croaked Lucie.

Miguel gave her a quick look before he answered. He felt utterly miserable. "It said nearest and dearest, friend and faith" he said quickly.

"And you think that's a hit list?" said Kraze.

"Yes," replied Miguel confidently, "Which is why I need to get Luca out. He'd be my nearest."

"And I'm the friend" said Lucie quietly.

"That's what I thought" said Miguel sympathetically.

The whole car fell quiet as Miguel hit the drive for the house. He parked on the gravel next to a black bike and a convertible Stallion that Luca and Natasha had stolen to get back to the house. The couple were sat outside the house, hand in hand as they waited for the Patriot to arrive. Miguel jumped out and ran over to his brother, the ocean air cool on his face.

"Hey" started Luca, a feint smile on his face. Miguel looked back at him, surprised at the couple's sudden declaration of their feelings.

"Hey man" he replied, slapping his brother's hand. "You've got to leave" he said matter-of-factly.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" said Luca, rolling his eyes, "I'm not the scared kid I was"

"I know Luca, I know. But you and Natasha have to leave. It's not safe and now you both have something to lose"

"And you don't?" replied Natasha.

"I've already lost mine" said Miguel regretfully.

"And I want to help get her back" said Luca sternly.

"No one can help me" replied Miguel grimly. "I want you to go wherever you want too, just don't stay here. Take the car and go away from Liberty. I'll find you when this is over"

Luca nodded at the finality in Miguel's tone. He knew better to argue once his brother had made up his mind.

"Come on" Luca said to Natasha.

"Hold on, I want to say goodbye to Kraze" she said, letting go of Luca's hand and running over to the van.

Luca watched her as she ran and turned back to Miguel grinning inanely.

"Sly dog" said Miguel falsely.

"You going to be alright?" replied Luca.

"Yep, going to be fine. You take care" Miguel said, hugging Luca.

"And you man"

"Now go" said Miguel, letting go of his brother.

Luca nodded and got into the convertible, reversing it ready for Natasha to get in. Miguel reached into the Patriot and, opening the glove-box, produced a wad of dollar notes. He flicked through them as he walked over to Natasha, Kraze embracing her before standing aside.

"Take this and setup somewhere nice" Miguel said, handing over the bundle. Natasha nodded and accepted before literally jumping into the car. Luca produced a pair of sunglasses and, starting the engine, sped down the driveway, the couple waving as they left. Miguel and Kraze walked down the drive as they traced the image of the red convertible along the road.

Miguel was suddenly distracted by a vibration in his pocket, his mobile phone buzzing violently.

"Hello?" replied Miguel. The number was unknown.

"Good afternoon Miguel, Jack Madden here"

"What the fuck do you want?" said Miguel angrily. Kraze looked up at him and, seeing Miguel's worried face, checked back on Luca and Natasha.

"Shit!" shouted Kraze, "What is that?"

"Ah, by now your companion should have spotted the little incident we have set up for your brother."

Miguel looked up and across to see the motorcade approach the red convertible. The black Banshee cut across the Stallion, forcing Luca off the road.

"No!" cried Miguel as he watched the two Sentinels pull up, blocking the Stallion in. He could see the tiny figures of Luca and Natasha jump out of the car, trying to run back to the house.

"Get a rifle!" shouted Miguel as Kraze ran back to the Patriot producing a M4. "Quick" he yelled as he and Kraze sprinted down the drive, dropping the phone.

But it was too late. The pair could only watch as the mafia thugs gunned down Luca, a bullet piercing his chest. Natasha hit the deck and scrambled along, away from the fallen Luca. She grabbed the pistol that was holstered on her hip, and fired into the heavyset guards, flooring one of them and shooting another in the arm. The mafia retreated under the flurry of shots, firing back when necessary. They jumped back into the Sentinels and hit the gas, the cars following the black Banshee as it sped away.

"The bike!" shouted Kraze, sprinting back up the drive.

"What about Luca?" cried Miguel.

"Lucie will sort it! Let's go!"

Miguel knew he was right and sprinted after him. Lucie stood mesmerised at the top of the drive, fixated by what had happened. Kraze had fired up the bike and Miguel hoped on, barking orders to Lucie and grabbing the M4.

"Check on them and get Luca to the hospital" he shouted as Kraze roared the bike away, heading past the abandoned Stallion and hot on the trail of the Cavelli. Lucie ran down the drive as Natasha pushed herself to her feet, the rough ground cutting into her skin. She limped over to where Luca lay before collapsing on top of him. Turning him over, she wiped her face, praying he was alive. She shook him, screaming his name as Lucie approached. She slumped down on top of him and wept, gently shaking him. She paused, his chest rising against her face.

"He's alive! Get the car!" she called to the stunned Lucie…

x

The bike sped through Liberty with a righteous fury; Miguel holding on to the M4 as if his life depended on it. They had caught the motorcade up, spying it in the distance.

"Hold tight" shouted Kraze over the growling engine, the noise resounding like thunder.

The wind flew through Miguel's hair as Kraze navigated the traffic with precision, sparing no amount of speed, the trips on the dirt track clearly paying off. Miguel clumsily held the rifle in two hands, aiming forward past Kraze's head. The silver Sentinel gleamed in front of them, the motorcade not yet noticing the vengeful knights behind them. Kraze accelerated harder, the buildings of Liberty becoming a blur as they tried to match the speed the Banshee had set for its guardian vehicles.

Miguel aimed steadily, squeezing the trigger and loosing a burst of bullets, the metal bolts hitting the rear window of the closest Sentinel. The glass exploded in a fulfilling way, the car loosing control as the passengers panicked. The car swerved to the left, crossing into the path of a Flatbed truck. Miguel watched on as the Sentinel hit the truck, spiralling out of control, the car being pushed along the road by the force of the impact. He faced forward, the explosion of the car resonating down the street.

Kraze revved the bike harder, the driver of the Sentinel in front becoming more erratic. Miguel saw the windows being wound down, so once again took aim. Two of the guards had twisted around and were firing back, their semi-automatics raining a hail of bullets on the riders. Miguel fired two short bursts, hitting one of the guards in the chest. His body slumped, hanging out of the window. The Sentinel began to shake violently as it turned a corner, no longer following the Banshee.

"Follow Cavelli" yelled Miguel. He could still see the black bolt out in front.

Kraze revved the guts out of the bike, the speed providing a mix of blurriness and adrenaline. Miguel felt a bullet whiz past his head from behind. He looked around, the Sentinel behind them.

"Fuck" Miguel cursed as he informed Kraze of the situation. Kraze nodded and switched lanes, mounting the pavement on the other side of the road. Pedestrian after pedestrian threw themselves out of the way as the roaring machine blasted past them.

"Watch the scaffolding!" screamed Miguel as Kraze hit a wooden plank, the angle providing them with a ramp to launch them into the air. The bike came down to land with a crash, the suspension absorbing the shook enough for the bike to charge forward. The Sentinel was now level with the bike and Miguel took the opportunity to launch another unwavering burst, the driver's head punctured as the bullets smashed through the side window…

x

Louis watched in his rear mirror as the bike launched into the air, the wooden ramp providing enough of an angle for the bike to gain sufficient lift. He cursed as the riders stayed on after the bike came back down.

He pushed his foot to the floor, squeezing the life force out of the Banshee. Checking his mirror again he cursed louder, concentrating fervently on the road. The Sentinel had smashed through a glass window, the resulting explosion letting Louis know that he was on his own…

x

The wind smashed the riders as Kraze took the bike into unrivalled levels of speed. Miguel focused on the weaving Banshee, watching as it twisted through the slow vehicles on the road. Kraze guided the bike through the maze of traffic, the bike flowing like water. They turned a corner sharply as the Banshee altered its course, narrowly avoiding the nose of a van.

Miguel levelled the rifle and fired a burst, the bullets falling short. He cursed and lowered the gun, holding on tighter as Kraze pushed, trying to close in on the screaming animal in front. He watched helplessly as the car began to pull away, the bike not having the speed to home in.

He had begun to give up hope until the extraordinary happened. Out of nowhere, a white Yakuza Stinger appeared in front of the bikers. It accelerated hard, even beating the Banshee for pace. Miguel and Kraze became spectators as they watched the Stinger catch the Banshee, the driver side-swiping the beast with its nose, the backend of the Banshee flying out as it was induced into a spin. The car smashed into a barrier lined against the pavement, the nose crumpling and the windscreen shattering under the impact.

Kraze slowed the bike down to a halt, the pair jumping off and running towards the Banshee, smoke pouring out of its bonnet. The Stinger had come to a halt but no one got out. Miguel stared through the window, the glass separating Miguel's gaze from the bald oriental's. Miguel looked the driver straight in the eye, nodding as Yen gave a quick smile. He floored the accelerator, wheels spinning as the Stinger disappeared.

"Come here you fuck!" shouted Kraze as he dragged the body of Louis Cavelli into the road, away from the smoking car. Miguel turned away from the image of the Stinger to face the figure on the floor. Louis squirmed, blood trickling down his face.

"Fuck…fuck…" he cried as Miguel approached, silently drawing his handgun. A crowd of pedestrians had run over to the scene, wanting to check if the driver had survived. Instead, they witnessed Miguel silently pull the trigger of his pistol, the crack of the bullet entering Louis' head ringing down the narrow street.

Miguel turned to the crowd, pistol by his side. He stared at them with glazed eyes through his twisted hair, his once flowing locks saturated with sweat. A silent pause followed as Kraze ran over to the bike, a siren launching on the horizon. Miguel broke his gaze and jumped on the bike, swiping the M4 from the ground.


	21. Chapter 21: Faith and Fortune

Chapter 21 – Faith and Fortune

Kraze guided the bike down a small alley and parked it next to a garage door. This place would have been the perfect safehouse. He and Miguel jumped off the bike and listened to the sirens wailing in the distance.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kraze, sitting on the floor. His body was exhausted; the adrenaline had entirely drained from his body.

"We finish this" said Miguel sternly, examining the garage door. He gritted his teeth as he forced the lock, the door opening.

Kraze got up and walked into the lockup, completely stunned.

"What is this place?" he asked, searching through a number of crates and boxes.

"It's one of Joey Gillespie's lockups" said Miguel grimly, examining the sheet that shrouded the car in the garage. "He's got it for sale at the moment, the apartment above too. Would have been a good base of operations, right here in the middle of Staunton. You got shops across the street, hospital down the road and…"

"Hey, I'm not here for a viewing" said Kraze sharply. He produced a M5 and, priming it, slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure" replied Miguel. He grabbed the sheet and pulled, unveiling the scarlet monster that lay underneath.

"What is that?" exclaimed Kraze, attaching a grenade to his belt.

"This is a Racer Turbo. I knew there was one coming into town, but I didn't know who owned it. I feel we're obliged to take it" said Miguel slyly.

"Well lead on" said Kraze…

x

Miguel guided the Racer to the street at the top of the ramp. He looked around, spying the wreck of a building on his left.

"I heard Panlantic have bought that land" said Kraze, as Miguel turned right, shifting the car up a gear. He revved the engine, blasting down the street, foot to the floor. Miguel's focus had returned to his mission, his pistol burning in his back pocket.

Miguel shot Kraze a glance as he pulled out his phone, the phone playing a remixed rap. Miguel listened to Kraze's conversation with interest before Kraze snapped the phone shut, putting it back in his pocket.

"Holy fuck" he jested, "This is going to be one mean play. Let's do this for the fallen eh?"

Miguel nodded silently. The grim thought of his brother lying dead was too much to take. He rode the Racer harder, swinger it into the corners, hurling it through the traffic.

"Where are we going then?" said Kraze.

"We've done nearest and friend. Now we're going after faith" said Miguel, "we're going to where this vendetta started…"

x

Miguel pulled up opposite the Liberty City Cathedral, the aged architecture out of place against Liberty's drab backdrop. It was situated in the north of Staunton and was surrounded by old buildings. None had the history and reputation of the cathedral though. It's history was riddled with suspicious deaths and crooked clergymen. But there was only one piece of history Miguel was interested in. This was the place where Antonio De Fidio had screwed Jack Madden over. This was the place that had triggered Madden's quest to wipe out the De Fidio name from the annals of Liberty history. This was the place where Madden would be confronted and put to the icy justice only a 9mm could bring.

"Look," said Kraze, pointing. "The Stinger is parked over there." Sure enough, Miguel spotted the white Yakuza Stinger across the street. Miguel nodded and flicked his hand before turning to Kraze.

"Come on" he said, refocusing. He swiped up the M4 and crossed the road. Kraze followed, checking the clip in his machinegun.

Miguel marched up to the gargantuan double door, the solid oak proving heavy as the men walked in. They stepped into a stone hall, wooden pews lining the sides. They quickly took in the scene and found what they were looking for. Jack Madden stood with two men at the golden altar, just like Antonio had down in the fifties. Miguel strode calmly forward, spying the men hidden in the shadows; the footsoldiers waiting in the wings.

Jack Madden turned around, his veteran face expressionless as he faced Miguel.

"At last, we meet again." He said triumphantly. "I must thank you for removing those troublesome Cavelli brothers. They never did demonstrate the finesse you show"

"That's because they are Italian. You cannot get more skilful than one born of Spanish descent" said Miguel unwavering. Kraze stepped up to his side, his hand clasping the M5.

"And you've brought a friend" Madden jested, "Seems you soil your bloodline by not only bringing in a mercenary, but one of his… origin"

Kraze smiled, the sour attempt at racism amused him.

"Now then Mr De Fidio, I presume you are here for your wife, since you took the trouble to spoil my plans"

"Your plans were flawed. I now control the docks and I've eliminated your allies. Imagine what you could have done if you hadn't messed with me. You've got nowhere left to hide" snarled Miguel. "I will get my wife, but you will meet your maker"

"Indeed," started Madden, "But you will go first!"

Miguel and Kraze dived into the rows of pews as the two men flanking Madden turned around, firing several blasts from their shotguns. Miguel dropped to the floor, breathing deeply. He heard a crack of semi-automatic fire as he watched the guards in the wings leap into action. Miguel swept up the rifle and, crouching on one knee, fired a burst into the guard by the altar and another into a guard who had attempted to come from behind. In the corner of his eye, he could see Madden, the man escaping up a flight of stairs.

Kraze sprang up and fired the M5, bullets crashing into two uzi-wielding guards. Miguel fired a burst into another as he leapt over the pew, the force behind the M4 cutting the man in half.

"Miguel! Madden's escaped. I'll hold them off, just get after him!" yelled Kraze, cutting another guard down. Miguel nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He fired another short burst, the second guard by the altar floundered, hit in the chest.

Miguel sprinted over to the staircase and ascended them quickly. A blast from a shotgun sent him into hiding as a second came, a cruel laugh following them. The blasts stopped, the man wielding the shotgun running in the opposite direction. He was playing with Miguel.

Miguel threw caution to the wind and leapt out from his cover, sprinting down the corridor. He kicked open a door, searching the room through the sight of the rifle before bursting in. He kicked down another door and flew down the stone corridor. Another series of blasts came as Miguel reached another opening. Ducking down, he scrambled back around the corner, a shell breezing past his leg. His heart pounded but the adrenaline kept him in check. He was alive, for now.

"Come on you rat!" shouted the man as he fired another shell. Miguel cradled the M4 before rolling through the opening, firing at the man. The series of bullets penetrated the man's chest, blood exploding from his body.

Miguel carefully entered the room; the wooden flooring was cracked and bare. He looked around, taking in the scene. The room was empty save for the body on the floor, a lone window illuminating the spot where he'd fallen. Miguel had no idea who the man was but continued into the room, walking into the centre before the door suddenly shut behind him. He felt cold steel push into his neck. Miguel turned around, Paul Madden staring back at him.

"Welcome back" he said, holding the gun level. "Drop the rifle" he demanded coolly. Miguel rolled his eyes and threw the gun to the floor.

"On your knees" ordered Paul, his eyes wide with the power he held.

"You're a fool" said Miguel quietly.

"Really? I'm not the one who was lured into a trap. I'm not the one who had millions stolen from me" Paul replied angrily.

"Your father will betray you. You won't usurp him"

"My father is upstairs hiding from you. He's growing weak. I will kill you and then I will kill him. I am no fool"

"No, your right," said Miguel, staring at Paul. "But you were stupid enough to stand in front of the window"

Paul turned to look outside, just in time to see the bullet enter his skull. Miguel watched the body fall in front of him with a satisfying smile. He looked out the window and across to where the Stinger was parked, giving a nod. Yen nodded back, reloading the sniper rifle. It had been Yen who had phoned Kraze in the car, letting Miguel know that he would be there to take revenge for the death of Kaido and the Yakuza. Miguel had spied the sniper in the street, gesturing him to stay put. Miguel was surprised at how well it had worked. He turned to face a new door, a staircase behind it.

"Father's upstairs hiding eh?" he said to himself, picking up Paul's pistol.


	22. Chapter 22: Martyrdom

Chapter 22 - Martyrdom

He ascended the spiralling stairs carefully, poised at any second for an attack or sudden rush. But none came. He slowly reached the top of the stairs and walked into a room, gun held in front of him. This room was furnished and dimly lit. A door stood on the opposite side of the room, inviting Miguel to walk through. He obliged and strode into the room, pistol by his side.

Jack Madden stood rigid, a struggling Roxy by his feet. He held her, pistol aimed towards her head. Miguel knew he was helpless in this situation. Two guards were also in the room, armed with AK47s, there expressionless faces adding to the heightened tension in the room. One of them walked over to Miguel and took the pistol off him. Madden gestured to the other guard to take hold of Roxy. He released her into the guard's care before standing behind Miguel, pistol trained at his head.

"Move" Madden ordered, jabbing Miguel. Miguel stood rigid, unhesitant before the guard nearest him threw his fist into Miguel's stomach, driving him to the floor. Miguel flashed Roxy a look when she whimpered. She had a gag round her mouth and her eyes were wide with fear. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the guard pick Miguel up.

"Move" said Madden again. Miguel responded this time and exited the room. Madden followed, closing the door behind him. Miguel waited, staring at Madden for his next order. Madden stared back, the silence deafening. He could hear a feint whimpering coming from inside the room, the stone walls muffling the sounds. The two men stood face to face, pistol ready at any moment to unleash its deadly payload…

x

Roxy watched as Miguel fell to the floor, the guard's fist flying into the man's chest. Roxy let out a silent cry, the cloth in her mouth preventing her from calling out. Tears ran down her face, as Miguel was put back on his feet and ordered to leave the room. Madden gave a nod to the near-by guard and left, closing the door behind him. The guard behind her grabbed the cloth from her mouth and pushed her to the floor in a heap. The other guard approached, a grim smile appearing on his face.

"Come to me girly" he said sadistically, grabbing out for her. She kicked his hand and shuffled back along the floor; the man's smile turning to distaste.

"Please…" she cried. "Just let me go"

"And why would we want to do that?" said the guard. "You're so pretty. You shouldn't be with a dirty Spaniard like him"

"Well just let me go then…"

"Come on man, let's just kill her and get our cut" said the other guard finally.

"Cool it" replied the other. "That pompous prick said we could do what we want with her"

"Stop fucking about Nathan" the other said, raising his AK…

x

And then it came. A gunshot followed by a scream, Madden smiled at the sound. Miguel jumped at the suddenness of the attack, despair washing over him. He broke his gaze with Madden to stare at the door. The room was silent; Roxy's whimpering silenced.

Miguel was hit by a force he'd never felt before. Every last drop of feeling and energy evaporated the second the crack had come from within. He broke on the spot.

"Move" said Madden, but Miguel didn't hear. His world had just collapsed. He had worked so hard to get her back but he had failed. He would have died on the spot, just to go to hell and get her back. For Miguel, life wasn't worth living without Roxy. That was, if he survived Madden's torment.

Madden eventually forced Miguel down the stairs and into the room where Paul had been shot.

"What did you do?" he said, coming to terms instantly with his loss. He didn't love his son, but he felt pride for him.

"He was going to screw you over Jack. He wanted his inheritance in full" replied Miguel, lost in a world of his own. He spat out every word, as if they were going to be his last.

Madden turned from the fallen son and ordered Miguel downstairs again, entering the stone hall. He had a van waiting outside, ready to take Miguel away to the forest, his intended resting place. Miguel looked around at the dead guards, trying to identify Kraze. He found the black man sat on the floor, his hand on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Maddens smiled as he watched Miguel run over to the stricken soldier, a shotgun wound leaving a gaping hole. He would let Miguel enjoy this last torment before finishing the De Fidio lineage.

"Did you get him?" said Kraze weakly, barely breathing.

"No… I" said Miguel before falling silent.

"Take this knife… finish him" said Kraze, holding out a pouch from his belt.

"No… I've a better idea" replied Miguel, grabbing the grenade off of Kraze's belt. Kraze nodded in acceptance of what was about to happen. Miguel turned to face Madden, fury in his eyes.

"You know, you've taken everything from me" he said angrily, tossing the grenade up and down in his hand. Madden became fixated as Miguel got closer. He was within the blast radius.

"It is only what you deserve. This should have been my city. Mine!" shouted Madden, gun trained on Miguel as he approached.

"You were too big a scumbag, even for Liberty. My father knew exactly what you were. He did what he did for family and for respect. Honourable motives. You do what you do for cold cash." Miguel said, closing in on Madden, the pistol beginning to become unsteady. "You twisted my friends, destroyed countless lives and corrupted your own reputation. You're finished" he said, pulling the pin.

"What…I'm…NO!" screamed Madden as Miguel twisted around him, grabbing him in a headlock. Miguel held the leviathan up, the man's huge weight proving difficult to hold on to.

"Lesson one Jack, if you're going to kill someone, shut the fuck up and kill them!" He let go of the grenade, the explosive device falling to the floor.

"NO!" Madden continued to scream as he fought Miguel grasped, the huge biceps choking him.

"Lesson two Jack, never come between a man and his wife!"

"Wait!" pleaded Madden feebly, his airways collapsing under the immense pressure.

"Final lesson Jack, never mess with a De Fidio!"

"NO!" shrieked Madden, the explosion tearing through the two bodies, devouring them in flames. The blast caught several of the pews, splintering them as the wood began to fly. Kraze quickly shielded his face as the explosion roared before imploding. He watched as the detonation died, covering his face as bits of shrapnel crashed to the floor. He looked over to where Miguel had been standing, a scorch mark staining the blood-ridden floor. He clasped his stomach, the pain wracking his body, before falling into unconsciousness…

x

Natasha pulled up outside the Cathedral in the red Stallion, her clothes cut and blood trickling down her leg. Lucie sat next to her, unable to speak. Natasha jumped out, a struggling Luca trying to follow. He'd refused to go to the hospital until her knew Miguel was safe. Lucie had done the best she could with a first aid kit, but the bullet remained in his chest, a one in a million chance of still being alive. Natasha crossed the road only to be greeted with an explosion, the grenade in the hall exploding as she grabbed the handle for the door. The force knocked her back, the sudden blast catching her off-guard.

She got up before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She threw his fist up and span around, swiping the man in the face. It was Yen. The oriental looked stunned as he held his eye, his pale skin quickly becoming red.

"Wha…" was all Natasha could say, before her fighting instinct kicked in, ready to swing again.

"Whoa, whoa" shouted Yen, holding his hands outstretched. "I'm helping you, crazy bitch"

Natasha swung again, Yen blocking the punch and pulling Natasha down the steps. He twisted her arm round, sending her into submission. Luca watched with gritted teeth as he tried to get out of the car. Lucie froze, refusing to move.

"Listen woman," said Yen calmly, relaxing his grip gently. "Miguel knew I was here. I helped him"

"Like fuck did you! What did you do to him?" cursed Natasha as she tried to move. Yen's grip was like steel.

"He's dead" Yen replied, "Madden too"

"What?" called Luca, stood across from the couple. Yen let go of Natasha and sprinted for his Stinger, Luca producing a 9mm. He fired shot after shot, the Yakuza assassin avoiding them all. Luca kept clicking the trigger long after the clip was empty, pointing the gun at the car as it sped off, the assassin stunned by the couples response.

Luca dropped the pistol, clutching his stomach as the pain shot him. Natasha put her hand gently on his shoulder. He tossed it off and hobbled up the steps. He slammed into the door, trying to open it as he held his wound. He eventually got in and was met by a very disturbing sight. The bodies of dead men littered the floor; pools of blood had already begun to dry. A smell lingered in the air, the stench of death stifling the air.

"Kraze!" screamed Natasha as entered the hall. She ran over to the fallen soldier, the man barely conscious.

"Natasha…" he whispered feebly, drifting in and out of his sleep like state.

"Kraze," said Natasha, "What happened here?"

"Madden… Miguel grabbed my grenade and… blew them both up… Thought you were dead…"

"You liar" screamed Luca, hobbling as quickly as he could over to where Kraze lay. He collapsed on the floor, dragging himself closer, blood trailing from his wound.

"Luca, stop" said Natasha, pulling him away. Luca burst into tears as she cradled him. He lashed out, trying to forget everything. But he couldn't. Natasha stayed with him, arms held around the grieving De Fidio.

"He thought I was dead!" he screamed as Lucie entered the hall, taking in the scene.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault…" Luca cried as Kraze drifted off into the unending sleep…


	23. Epilogue: City of Broken Dreams

Epilogue – City of Broken Dreams

Borgaman stood in the De Fidio study, staring out the window. He looked out at the sea admiring the crashing waves as they raged along the shoreline. A storm had brewed and rain battered the window, the tiny droplets hammering loudly. The sky had clouded over and it had become dark, the wind howling the names of the deceased as it sliced through the blackened sky. He looked up as footsteps came up the stairs.

"Just had a call from the LCPD" said Conway, entering the room. "There's been an explosion at the Cathedral. Miguel De Fidio and Jack Madden have been killed. A number of others have been found dead. Luca, Lucie and that freelancer girl were there too. Luca's been taken to a psychiatric ward. The girls were taken into custody"

Conway waited for a response before continuing.

"The guys found a few bodies upstairs too. No sign of Yen or Roxy De Fidio though. PD searched the building high and low, but couldn't find them"

Borgaman nodded in acceptance of this before turning to Conway.

"Not quite how we imagined was it?" he said. "You remember that day you rang me up? That cop had been killed and you finally found the commonsense to contact me, despite years of torment. Perhaps putting you in contact with Trenlock was a bad idea but still, we can lay my daughter to rest now. She'd be proud of her husband"

It was Conway's turn to nod as the image of his fallen wife and daughters filled his head, their crooked bodies lying in pools of their blood; their broken remains littered with spent ammunition. He shook them off with a shudder, the flashback chilling his bones.

"We've still got problems though. The Yakuza won't take the butchering of their representative lightly. And the fucking mayor of this town is being greased by outsiders."

"Calm down. We have the docks and we're one mafia gang down" grinned Borgaman, "I'm sure you'll be promoted for this. The Leones and Forellis are on borrowed time. Soon this city will be ours."

Borgaman smiled at this thought, his carefully laid plans coming into fruition. He turned back to the window, and sighed heavily.

"The city of broken dreams" he said finally, the waves battering the Cliffside…


End file.
